Nightmares
by GalileaMICKEY
Summary: Two months since Ku'Sox was killed, everything has been . . . peaceful. Though, of course, peace isn't always compatible with Rachel. My first story!
1. Come out, come out, whatever you are

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, OWN THE HOLLOWS SERIES (THE RACHEL MORGAN SERIES) BY KIM HARRISON**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had written this story a little after A PERFECT BLOOD was released. Unfortunately, I never finished it, only managing to get to five chapters. When I read EVER AFTER, I re-read it and decided to re-write it occurring two months after EA ends. Enjoy!:) _**

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

In my sleeping state, I could sense the goose flesh forming on my skin. A chill ran through my bones. My heart beat sped up to the cool caress on my cheek and the soft murmurs besides my ear. The words were so low and running into each other that I couldn't interpret anything.

I no longer was asleep, but I tried to slow my breathing and kept my eyes closed. I hoped whatever was here would believe I was still sleeping and leave, undisturbing me. _Somehow, I doubt that._ I thought.

A sharp pain then vibrated throughout my body. I yelped, quickly standing up on my bed, pissed to the ends of the world. It was so rude to first wake me up, then to hurt me!_ Whoever it was, was going to be hurting soon!_ I vowed.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, my body was trembling from my sudden movements and my hip gave a sharp pulse of pain. When my eyes came around, I was confused to not see anyone. Aware of the terrible ache, I carefully, yet as quickly as I could, jumped off the bed and limped my way to turn on the lights.  
The bright haze was enough to make me blind again for a few seconds. No one was in sight.

My door was closed, my window was closed, even the turn blasted closet was closed. I looked under my bed to see only dust bunnies. No one was in my room; it's like whoever the hell it was had just vanished in thin air. Looking around my room to see if anything was out-of-place, I felt my hip, easing my fingers to the warm blood trickling down my thigh.

Right when I tried to see my injury, a high-pitched shrill made me do the stupid-girl scream. Spinning, I tripped on a boot and fell on my ass. The high-pitched sound began anew. But this time, it was joined with laughter. Annoyance swelled inside me, immediately pushed out by relief. _So_, I thought dryly,_ the four-inch pixy was playing a prank on me._ It was a pretty good one, too.

" Ha, ha, Jenks," I said, unwilling to let him know I had been terrified. Sure, I was thrilled to know a big bad ugly wasn't in my room, breathing in my ear and cutting my hip, but the damn pixy wouldn't let me live it down.

"Tink's little red thong, Rache, don't you ever wear anything that hides your ass," he was grinning from ear to ear, probably already knowing he had scared the crap out of me.

"Well, I was sleeping you little twit." I stared accusingly at Jenks, grabbing my pajamas pants and wrestling them free from my comforter.

"I'm just saying you never know who might come in, seeing you in your little black panties." He was still laughing at me, flying up and down.

But something didn't settle in me well. Jenks wouldn't hurt me, I thought, gazing at the red blood smeared on my fingertips. Even if it was a joke he was playing, he'd want to startle me, not hurt me.

Just as I thought that, Jenks's wings gave a piercing chirp and he exclaimed, "Rache! You're bleeding!"

I dropped my cotton pants and wiped the blood from my knee as Jenks flew to my injured hip. The draft his wings made my hip flame up. I looked down at the pixy's tiny, blond head and the cut he was inspecting.

He flew back up, coming two inches from my nose. Feet wide and hands on his hips in his best Peter Pan pose, he said,"What in Tink's contractual Hell happened, Rache?" Black dust spilled from him.

Sensing Bis was crawling along the ceiling to my room, I reached for my robe. As Jenks swore under his breath and buzzed around my room to find the intruder, I pushed my arms through the sleeves and tied it closed, grimacing when the cloth stuck to my thigh. I wasn't sure why I wasn't going crazy looking around my church for whoever, but I had the odd knowing sense that whatever it had been was gone. It was just weird.

Ever the polite teenage gargoyle, I heard Bis knock at my door, his gravely voice worried,"Rachel?"

"Come in, Bis," I said, raising my voice so he would be able to hear me through the loud buzzing Jenks's wings were making. My door opened and in flown Bis, followed by three of Jenks's kids.

While Jenks ordered his kids to do a perimeter check, Bis landed on my dresser, knocking over a few of my perfume bottles. "What happened?" he asked.  
Exhaling, I limped to my bed and sat, saying,"Something cut me while I was sleeping and now Jenks is having kittens."

Bis hopped onto my bed and stood next me, glancing over to Jenks. "Where?"

"My hip," I answered even as Bis saw the blood soaking into robe. His big, red eyes widened in alarm and his wings spread out, flapping about.

My hair shifted in the slight breeze he made. Getting up from my comfortable bed, I walked slowly out of my room and into the dark hallway. Ivy's door was closed in her attempt from keeping the pixy kids out of her underwear drawer, though we all knew it was pointless. She was in Flagstaff again, visiting Glenn and Darrell. Nina has had great weeks since Felix stopped wearing her meat-suit, surprising the hell out of everybody, so Ivy took the opportunity. Cormel allowed her leave for only a few days, though, but that was better than nothing. She'd only been gone since noon and she'd return in three days.

Walking into my bathroom, I flicked the light switch on with my elbow and grabbed a towel from atop the dryer. Just as I was gently peeling my robe to expose my hip, I looked up to find four pairs of eyes watching me. Tensing, I waited 'til Jenks gave a quick command to his two kids to leave. Biting my lip and debating whether I should ask Bis to leave, too, he frowned and settled himself on the washer, tucking his wings against his back.

Huffing, I revealed the wound and felt the sensitive skin pound against the fresh air.

Flying close, Jenks examined the four slashes, three of which were hiding underneath my 'little black panties'. I grimaced as I felt Jenks's cool, tiny hand on the lowest slash. "You're gonna need stitches, Rache," he said matter-of-factly, "How by Tink's little red shoes aren't your panties ripped?"

I looked down, briefly wondering how I missed that and silently thanking the gods out there; these are one of my favorites. Then I frowned, I hated getting stitches. Bending almost double, I wiped the blood that had flowed all the way to my calf and up my thigh. Feeling the cut, or cuts, whatever, I pressed the towel onto my wound and stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

Jenks got to the lights first and Bis flew the short way to the counter, concern etching his pushed-in face. A coldness was spreading throughout my hip. After I got myself a cup of water, I gazed at the clock above the stove to see it was 3:47.

I sat on my chair at the big farm table, gasping when I sat too roughly and my sore skin pulled. My cell began ringing from my room, and I groaned as I debated whether I should get up and go answer it. Thankfully, Jenks flew off to get it himself. I grinned as I heard him answer in an annoyed voice, then choked on the water I had gulped when Jenks shrilled to me," It's Trent!"


	2. Ku'Sox?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS SERIES BY KIM HARRISON**

_**This chapter might seem like ,"Wait, what the Hell is going on". Just read, it's what was going on with Trent before chapter 1 was happening. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**TRENT'S POV**

Rachel was staring at me, her green eyes felt as if they were piercing through to my soul. Can't remember any other woman who has had such a pull to me as her. I love her; I want to protect her, love her, spoil her_. If only she'll let me_, I thought, hoping that was why she was here with me. She'd said that it was urgent.

We were sitting under a tree not far from the trail, Tulpa and Red were tied up to a low branch that I knew would break like a twig if they put an effort to be free. Clouds had been forming, preventing the sun to hit us with it's strong rays. I was happy with that; it was too hot and the clouds provided a sturdy shade, as well as the tree.

Rachel was playing with a fallen leaf and I wondered if I should speak. Gathering a breath of nice fresh air, I opened my mouth, but before I could let a sound escape, Rachel covered my hand with hers. Almost immediately, I curled my fingers around hers, pulling her hand towards me and lay a kiss on the back of it. The soft noise of her exhaling brought me to kiss her fingertips, making her gasp in surprise.

Smiling to myself, I pulled on her hand until she came a few inches closer. I was close to kissing her lips when she leaned back and yanked her hand from me. Shocked and feeling a tad hurt, I looked at her red face. Fury marked every inch of her lovely face. She stood and shook the dirt and leaves from her behind. Walking towards Red, she turned her back to me.

Not wanting her to leave, I jumped to my feet in a fluid motion not even bothering to shake the dirt that had stuck on my jeans. I reached for her, but as soon I caught her wrist, she spun and kicked my legs out from under me. I landed on my ass in an undignified manner and I became furious. Anger pounded with each hard thump of my heart, and I regained my footing.

Stepping a few steps back, I exclaimed, "What is the matter, Morgan?"

"You," she spat at me, "if you're going to marry Ellasbeth, don't you dare try to kiss me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded. _Women are complicated._

Putting her hands on her hips, she yelled, "You are marrying that bitch, so don't kiss me!" Rachel turned on her heel and untied Red, saying quietly, "Why do you kiss me if you are going to marry her?"

"You know I don't want to," I began, walking towards her again, caution slowing my steps. "I'd like to be with you, but you know I have duties."

"Yeah, whatever, Kalamack," Rachel hissed, climbing onto Red and moving to the path. Agravated, I blocked the horse's way. I was this horse's owner, and no matter how feisty the horse or her rider was, she wouldn't dare harm me. Red knew first hand what I was capable of. Neighing in frustration, Red stepped back as Rachel grunted in irritation.

Coming closer to the both of them, I placed a hand on the horse's nose in an attempt to soothe her as her rider and I stared each other off. "This is ridiculous," I said softly, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Moving Red backwards and then around me, Rachel whispered, "Never mind. I'll ask someone else to help me." Kicking Red softly and urging her to a gallop, they went in a flash of red and brown.

I let out a furious gasp and untied Tulpa as fast I could, quickly getting astride him and made a dash after them. Tulpa was faster than Red, even if the mare was the best of my racehorses, Tulpa was the best of _all_ my horses. Sure enough, not a few seconds after getting on him, Tulpa and I had already caught up with the two females.

Sensing my thoughts, Tulpa stepped in front of Red, halting their motion. Rachel gave an indignant huff and tried unsuccessfully to move around us. I urged Tulpa to keep himself in front of them and he complied. After glaring at me, Rachel did as well, pulling on Red's reins and prepared to dismount. I followed suit and soon we were a foot from each other, with our hands crossed before us.

"What?" Rachel screamed, throwing her head back and seeming to be yelling at the sky.

My frown deepening, I came closer to her and made a grab for her hand, but she side-stepped me. I growled to myself, and said as calmly as I could, "What do you need my help on?"

"What do you care?" She began, placing her hands on her hips, mimicking her partner's Peter Pan pose.

"To help you, Rachel," I whispered, somehow feeling as if she had just ripped my heart out and stomped on it. _Why was she acting like this? _I thought to myself while gazing at the vibrant red her hair became as some sun seeped through the clouds.

I guess my words had soothed her because she came closer to me and her hand landed on my shoulder. Gazing at her green eyes, I wanted nothing more but to hug her to my chest and kiss her. Unfortunately for me, she just finished making an episode after my last failed attempt, so I held back.

"I don't want you to kiss me because then I'll begin to like you even more," she replied softly, shocking me as I watched her eyes shine, "It'll all be pointless if you're marrying Ellasbeth."

"But I don't want to," I whispered back, "You know I don't want to."

Sniffing, she said simply, "You're marrying her." She took a step back, and my heart yearned for her_. She had a point. _Her head hanging low, she seemed to draw in a deep breath before she lifted her head high and squared her shoulders. Rachel took another deep breath, but before she could say anything, an ear-splitting boom echoed throughout the forest.

We both jumped, pulling heavily on the line that ran through my office. The ley line energy flowed straight to my chi with a practiced ease. I gave Rachel a quick finger motion to head back and she nodded and mounted onto Red as I did the same with Tulpa. We motioned our horses to the trail and we were off. I was a head farther than Rachel, so I didn't see the threat knock Rachel down and off Red. I heard it, though.

Rachel let out a pained shriek, and then Red neighed as her large body came to a crashing halt on the ground. Tulpa and I turned to find a familiar head of silver hair crouched before Rachel.

"Ad internecionem!" I yelled. _To extermination_, I silently translated and flung a ball of gold at Ku'Sox. Quickly, I followed that ball with another, whispering, "Ad partes dolentes." _To the painful parts. . ._

The freak of nature expertly deflected both, then grabbed Rachel's pounding fists in one of his big hands and pulled her up to her feet. "Adhuc," Ku'Sox whispered in Rachel's ear. I froze as I watched her become limp in his arms. Fear made me move. This son of a bitch took Ceri from Quen; I will not let this perverted creature take Rachel from me.

Moving with determination, I jumped off Tulpa as he knelt down to comfort Red as the mare reclaimed her footing, but it was obvious her front leg was broken. I looked up to see a fist glowing black smash into my jaw. "Adhuc," I heard the freak scream in a wild shout as my body crumbled to the hard dirt. I knew that latin word; it meant still. Even as I hated it's presence, fear soaked into my bones.

Rachel was in my line of sight, and I focused on her. Ku'Sox walked towards her; his shadow looming over me as he past me. He crouched next to Rachel and sat crossed-legged, lifting her head and cushioning it on his lap. Her eyes met mine and I watched in agony as a few tears ran over her nose bridge and temple. The freak lowered his head until his lips were on her ear. I wasn't able to overhear the words escaping his foul mouth, and by Rachel's clouded eyes, she couldn't understand a thing he said.

Ku'Sox trailed a hand to her hip, his hand disappearing as he ran it along her rear end. Rachel's skin was turning red with rage as his hand reappeared and caressed her feminine curves. The creep's fingertips touched her breast and went up to her throat where he stopped his odd chanting to kiss her neck and then her lips. I began seeing scarlet watching that, and then Ku'Sox lifted his head, leered at me and went back to whispering nonsense into Rachel's ear. Streams of tears were running sideways on her terrified face. Ku'Sox moved his hand back down the way it came, and he gripped onto her hip. His other hand made an appearance as it caressed her cheek.

In utter disgust, I watched the hand on Rachel's hip morph into a giant bird's foot. With a swift movement that would have been gaceful for if it hadn't been him performing it, he slashed Rachel's hip in one go. The deafening sound of her cry of pain jolted me. I closed my eyes, and then opened them to the dark ceiling of my bedroom.

* * *

**_Hope you liked that:) next Chapter coming soon, and will be Trent's POV! _**

**_PLEASE read and review! And if you have criticism, please be mindful to be kind about it. THANK YOU!_**


	3. It was just a nightmare, right?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS!**

* * *

**TPOV**

I stared up to my ceiling in shock. Sitting in a rush, I pushed my covers off of myself and gazed about me. I was in my bedroom alright. My head pounding from my sudden movement, my hazing mind began to realize what had happened. _It was a dream_, I thought. _No_, I mentally corrected,_ it had been a nightmare._ Groaning, I eased myself slowly back on my pillows. Sweat covered my face, neck, and my bare chest. Moving my head sideways to see my bedside clock, I saw it was 3:40. Damn, I hadn't even slept for a half hour.

Though I knew it was a lost cause, I shut my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. Lucy and Ray have been nearly impossible to control. Well, Lucy, anyways, I admitted. The girls were asleep in their shared room; Quen was at his usual station while he waited for me to get some shut eye, then he'd take a nap.

Rolling onto my side to stare out the live video feed of my gardens, I replayed my nightmare; I clenching my fists as I thought of Ku'Sox. The bastard was as good as dead. His reappearance had startled me. I pushed my thoughts past him and focused on Rachel. Of course my worst fear had to come out while I slept. If I married Ellasbeth, I risked Rachel walking out of my life. I don't think I'd be able to handle that. Thank the Goddess she adored Lucy and Ray and was their godmother. The last time I'd kissed her, she'd let me, but in my dream, she hadn't. Sitting up again, I scooted off my bed and went to grab my robe from across the room.

I walked out of my room and into my living room, going towards the small kitchen. I needed a cup of tea. Glancing at the clock hanging on the far wall, I grabbed the tea kettle, briefly remembering Ceri. It was 3:46. Not waiting to think if it was a bad idea, I set the kettle down and grabbed the cordless phone on the counter, dialing Rachel's cell number and pressing the call button.

Holding the phone between my shoulder and ear, I listened to Rachel's ringtone and filled the kettle with water from the faucet. As I set it on the stove burner, there was a click and then I heard a high pitched voice answer," Rachel's cell. Can I take a message?" It was Jenks, and he sounded a tad annoyed.

"Jenks," I said, my mood taking a lighter feel speaking to the pixy," It's me, Trent." I heard his wings buzzing as he yelled to someone that it was me. I smiled and turned the stove on. Gripping the counter with one hand and lifting myself to sit on it, my other hand grasped the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"What's up, cookie maker," Jenks said. My grin widened, and then deflated._ Why was I calling?_ I wondered.

I cleared my throat rather noisily and replied," Just wanted to talk to Rachel, is all."

"Right," he laughed, "that's why you called. Hold on."

I heard air pass through the receiver, and then Rachel's voice spoke," Trent?"

"Hi," I said," is this a bad time?"

She cleared her throat and sighed," Uh, in a way, yes, it is."

Nervous, I tried to apologize, but she just cut me off saying," It's fine."

"Oh," I faked a cough and continued, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Rachel didn't say anything in response, and her silence was telling, so I asked, "You're alright, right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm alive, but I'm gonna need one of Jenks's kids to stitch me up."

I straightened up in my seat and slipped down to place my bare feet on the cool floor. The kettle began to whistle, and as I turned the stove off, I demanded, "What happened?"

She took a deep breath by the sounds of it, and said, "Honestly, I don't know. And now my hip is cut."

With fury riding on my shoulder, I insisted, "Rachel, tell me what happened!" _Why won't she tell me?_

"I don't know!" she yelled, "I was sleeping when something hurt me!"

"Sleeping?" I echoed, doubtful.

"Have you been sniffing fairy farts?" she raged, "That's what I said!"

"I'm coming over," I announced

"What?" Rachel seemed taken back.

I was already in my bedroom and headed for my closet. "I'm coming over." I said and hung up on her, tossing the phone on my bed.

**RPOV**

"Ow!" I hissed as Jih, Jenks's oldest daughter, finished her sewing on my last slash. We were in my bathroom, me gripping onto the dryer as she stitched me up. It was only us two in my bathroom because I wasn't in my undies. Jenks had gotten her because of that. He hadn't wanted any of his younger daughters seeing me like that. I agreed with him. The damn slashes began half way on my ass, curved around my hip, and ended just above my womanhood.

Jih flew up to my face; her expression telling me to grow up. It wasn't my fault I only had one Tink blasted pain amulet. And it was weak to begin with. I'd been meaning to make more, but I've been lazy. What can I say? At least I finally put in a light bulb in the foyer and a peephole in the front door.

It has been thirty minutes since I got off the phone with Trent. I was curious as to why he was coming over. When he'd called, he'd said that he was just calling to check up on me._ Maybe he knew what was going on?_

"Thanks, Jih," I said, as I struggled to put on a clean pair of undies.

She smiled,"No problem. I'll be going now. Bye."

"Bye!" I replied as she flew under the door.

I was pulling my legs into my old cut off pajama pants when the church bell gonged, echoing through the church, and probably the whole block. He was fast. Pixies shrilled and I came out of the bathroom. I walked towards my room after I heard Jenks yell that he got it.

A few minutes after Trent said hi to the pixy kids, he stopped at my door with Jenks sitting on his shoulder. I was sitting on my bed. Trent was wearing fitted jeans, boots, and a v-neck black shirt. I tried to keep my eyes from the blond chest hair being exposed, but Trent grinned, so I think I failed. But I didn't really care. Even as I denied its presence, a small part of me wished that Jenks wasn't here and that my hip wasn't injured.

**TPOV**

I smiled when I saw Rachel trying to keep her eyes up at my face. I had a feeling I should of worn something that covered my chest hairs, but seeing Rachel's ogling, I wasn't regretful. She rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Tink's dildo, you know she wants you to," Jenks laughed, adding,"she probably just wishes that I wasn't here."

Rachel flushed, saying,"Shut up, Jenks. Come in, Trent."

I ignored the rude noises the pixy made at Rachel, and stepped into her room. Her bed was messy, boots were left casually about, and there were dozens of perfume bottles on her dresser._ Her birthday is in a month. . ._

Clearing my throat, I leaned against her dresser, careful so as to not knock over her perfume. "What happened?" I asked.

Huffing, she replied,"Like I said on the phone, I was sleeping when something cut my hip."

"Show me," I said, coming closer to her.

"No," she stammered, crossing her arms,"I'd rather not."

Hands on my hips, I insisted," I'd rather you did."

"Fine," she said spitefully, getting up really slowly. I came closer, and she took my offered hand. Rachel's face pinched up in pain, even as I saw she was wearing one of her pain amulets. Her breath was coming fast.

"It hurts that bad?" I whispered, my fingers around her cold ones.

"Just when I get up from sitting," she panted.

Jenks flew from my shoulder, and I flinched. I had forgotten he was here. "That's nothing," he began," you should have heard her when Jih was stitching her up. Son of a Disney whore, I have never heard her be so loud, well except when she's making sparkles shift."

Rachel jerked from me, and she yelled," What in the turn are you talking about Jenks?" I was puzzled by what he said, but by Rachel's glare, she probably knew what he meant.

Jenks just laughed," You think I can't hear you?" Rachel ignored him, her face flaming. I looked at Jenks questioningly, but he just shook his head.

Rachel moved a step away from me, and my gaze sharpened on her when she carefully peeled her pants off her hips. Heat raced over my face and neck. I stared at her black, lacy underwear, thinking that the dark color accented her light skin tone nicely. It looked tremendously sexy. On her right hip, her fingers slipped in her panties and she slowly lowered them. Blood pounded in my ears and I was ready to throw her back on the bed and . . . well . . . Do that. She moved the thin fabric lower and exposed a stitched cut.

I coughed roughly and stepped back, covering my face with my hand._ Hell's bells, I needed to control myself._

"Trent?"

Her voice brought my head up. "I'm fine," I muttered,"I just didn't realize that your injury was close to your, uh . . ." _Man, that sounded lame._

"Yeah, well, I don't like it either," she said.

"I'll bet," I murmured. She lowered her panties even more, and saliva filled my mouth. I gulped. " Ah, that's fine," I pleaded, grasping her hands in my own,"I think I've seen enough."_ Not enough, actually._

Jenks was laughing at me, his high voice suggesting that he knew what I was thinking. I grimaced and stared at the wall as Rachel put her undergarment and pants back where they belong.

"Okay, I'm decent," she proclaimed," Would you like some coffee?"

I thought back to the tea kettle I had left on the stove filled with water. " Yes, if you don't mind."

Rachel smiled and led me to her kitchen. Pixy kids were playing hide and seek in her spelling pots and pans; the noise of their screams and wings were making my teeth ache. Jenks gave a ear-splitting whistle, shouting," Alright you lot! Out!" The kids gave a few complaints, but none dared to refuse their father. They left, some of the pixy girls pausing in front of me to say hi.

After the coffee was made and then served, Rachel, Bis, and I stood at the counter. Bis was actually stood on the counter. Jenks was in one of the pots above us with Belle, the fairy. Their cat, Rex, was twining around my feet. Taking a gulp of delicious coffee, I wondered if Ray and Lucy would like to have a cat. I know they loved playing with Rex when they came over to visit their Aunt Rachel.

We were all trying to come up with what was going on. My mind kept straying to my nightmare and the undeniable coincidence that Rachel has the same injury she had sustained in my nightmare. I'd worry if Ku'sox had appeared and cut her, but the psycho was dead, so how could he? Maybe I should tell them, I thought, looking at all their faces deep in thoought. If I kept it from Rachel, especially, she'd doubt her trust in me again. Well, I certainly don't want that to happen, now do I.

"There's something I need to you guys," I said, and all eyes turned to me.

_How was I going to explain this?_


	4. What just happened?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN; THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED KIM HARRISON DOES!**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Okay," I said cautiously.

Trent ran a hand through his hair nervously, looking as if he'd just sucked on a sour lemon. "I had a dream that Ku'Sox cut you, Rachel, right on your hip."

"Are you pissing on my daisies?" Jenks said the same moment I asked, "Come again?"

Trent grimaced, "Look, I understand it seems foolish, but that's all I can come up with at the moment."

"At the moment," I mimicked him, "Are you saying that you think Ku'Sox did this to me?"

Jenks flew to Trent, yelling, "Are you saying that you think that freak is alive!" Some of his kids were peeking in the kitchen, and Jenks gave a frustrated whine of his wings and they hid themselves, whispering amongst each other. Bis's face showed his terror. It had been a bitch trying to kill him in the first place. If he was indeed still alive . . . A chill went through my body.

"I'm not saying that," Trent barked, and Jenks put his feet on the counter, "I'm saying I had a dream and I think it's connected to Rachel getting an injury the same way as in my dream."

I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I agreed with Trent that it seemed like a pretty strong coincidence, but I was doubtful. How can Trent having a dream have anything to do with me getting hurt in my sleep? "What happened in your dream, Trent?" I asked skeptically, not really willing to put it all on that just yet.

Trent hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. It looked as if he really didn't want to share with the rest of the class. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. Jenks buzzed his wings. Belle's small head was looking down at Trent, her tiny features bunched up in annoyance. Bis hopped on my shoulder, wrapping his tail across my back and wrapping around my arm. I padded his foot in comfort.

The elf looked up, pausing at our fierce expressions. Sighing, he finally said, "Rachel and I were horse-back riding in my forest when you were knocked over by Ku'Sox. He paralyzed us both and . . ." Trent cleared his throat, and continued, "He began whispering something in your ear, but I wasn't able to hear what exactly it was he was telling you, and I don't think that you understood either. He touched your . . . body and your cheek. Then his hand turned into a bird's foot and he slashed your hip. Your scream is what woke me," he finished. His eyes met mine briefly, then he hid behind his coffee.

I couldn't help but feel flattered he'd dreamt of me, though it sucked troll turds that I got hurt. It felt as if he was leaving some things out, though. I shrugged that feeling aside; if it was important, he'd tell us.

Jenks's rose a few inches, "That's it?"

"That's it," Trent declared. I thought back to when I was awakened.

Frowning, I asked Trent, "You said Ku'Sox was telling me something? And he touched my cheek?"

All eyes turned my way, but I focused on Trent's. I saw anger and fear in the green depths of his eyes. Anger that I was hurt, and fear to whether Ku'Sox was alive or not. That bastard had kidnapped Lucy, killed Ceri and Pierce, and made Trent his familiar. I understood his fear. And his anger.

"Yes. Why?" he questioned me, a blond eyebrow high.

"Before whatever the turn had cut me, I felt as if someone was whispering to me and they were touching my cheek." I said, and Jenks buzzed his wings again.

"Tink's titties, why didn't you tell me, Rache?" he asked.

Biting my lip, I muttered, "Because I hadn't remembered until Trent told us his little dream."

"Is that all?" Trent asked me.

Bis spoke up for the first time, saying, "Her underwear and pants weren't ripped at all."

"Yeah, but Rachel doesn't wear pants when she sleeps," Jenks said, "so it's only odd that her black panties weren't ripped. Too bad you weren't here earlier to see her in those, Trent, you would have loved those if you liked the ones that she's wearing right now." I felt my cheeks turn red, but I looked Trent and he was even redder; his blush was spreading all the way to his ears and neck.

"Ah, okay," Trent said, " Your underwear weren't ripped?" I felt like laughing at the way he said that.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "they weren't." Trent frowned, probably thinking I was laughing at him. I kinda was, but I wasn't it doing it in a mean kind of way.

"I wonder why that is-s-s," Belle mused out loud from atop my hanging spell pots.

"Maybe whoever it was was feeling up on you, Rache," Jenks suggested. Bis gave a throaty laugh.

"Nothing is adding up," Trent said. I agreed with him.

Feeling a tickling in my belly, I said, "I know Ku'Sox is dead. Otherwise, the demons would be going nuts. Especially Newt." I covered my neck with my hand when I felt a moist heat there. The distantly familiar ache in my lower belly made me pause.

_What the hell is that?_ I wondered, my knees beginning to weaken.

Bis hopped off my shoulder as he felt me wobble. "Rachel?" he questioned, touching my hand. I couldn't answer him. It felt as if my body was on fire, but it didn't hurt. It felt great, actually.

I jerked when that warmth began to pinch at my neck, feeling as if someone was sucking on my skin. The warmth began to go south, like hands were traveling down my sides and they were settling on my backside, gripping me fiercely. Knowing my face was probably a bright red, I gasped, "Excuse me," and limped to my bathroom.

If Trent hadn't grabbed my hand, I would have anyways. "Rachel, what's going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I whispered, grabbing his arm tightly when my chi gave a pulse.

"Rachel, are you tapping a line?" Trent asked, quickly tapping into Newt's line.

"No." I panted, feeling the warmth leave my neck and press against my lips. Oh, God help me, I think someone was kissing me. The pressure retreated, only to return on my neck and suck at it harder then before. I yelped when whatever in the turn it was bit me.

"Rache!" Jenks howled, flying to my neck, "you have a tink-blasted hickey!" Trent grabbed my chin and lifted my head up at him. His eyes were wide in shock as they gaped at the sore spot on my neck.

A low moan escaped my lips when I felt a pulling on my chi, then a delicate pushing. It felt like a power-pull, but not like anything I've ever done before. The line energy kept building in my chi, too much of what a witch can control. It made the power-pull Marshall and I had done look like a peck on a cheek. My balance was lost when the energy retreated and it blazed from where my bottom was being mysteriously held and the "lips" on my neck.

Trent caught me and swung me into his arms, moving God knows where. My eyes shut tightly and I threw an arm around his shoulders, the other grabbing a fistful of baby fine hair. Burying my face into Trent's neck, I cried out as I felt something enter me. My legs squeezed themselves shut, but that didn't seem to matter. The unknown presence pushed into me harder, and I cried out anew.

I felt my body tilting, feeling a cushioning something on my back. My eyes opened and I stared into Trent's eyes. He was lowering me on my bed, leaving me there. The soft moans coming from me wouldn't stop so that I can yell at Trent to do something. He sat beside me and I turned on my side, hiding my face against his thigh. Hands touched my back, trying to pull me from him, but I held on, screaming into Trent's leg.

"Do something!" I heard a small voice yell through the pounding of my head. Line energy was burning up in me from where I was penetrated and my lips.

"I don't know what's going on!" a beautiful voice screeched, "Rachel, can you hear me?"

When I didn't answer it, I was torn from what I held on to. Trent looked panicked when I forcefully opened my eyes. "Yes," I moaned, turning my head to the side.

Jenks flew to my line of sight, looking like he just swallowed a stink bug. "Rache! Tell us what is happening to you, or I swear on Tink's dildo that I will pix you every hour until I turn to dust!"

"I don't know," I panted, then moaning louder when Trent moved his body on top of mine to look at my face, seeing as his hands were preoccupied from holding mine from touching him and myself.

Feeling one final push inside me, I screamed, climaxing. I thrashed into Trent and he sat up away from me. My hands found my comforter, and the sexual high I had dissipated into a content warmness in my bones and skin.

"My itchy- witch," A masculine voice whispered into my ear, disappearing as abruptly as it had come.

"Rache?" Jenks asked quietly.

I sat up, my muscles feeling like jelly. "Yeah, I'm okay." I sighed.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Jenks yelled, standing at the front of my bed.

Trent stood, shifting the bed, and looked at me hesitantly. "Rachel, what were you screaming for?"

I froze, looking at him then at Jenks. Oh. My. God. I just orgasmed in front of them! And I don't even know who had been my . . . partner in the act!

My horror plastered on my face, I stammered, "Ah, I, ah, think, I . . ." I trailed my incoherent sentence. I was mortified. In front of Trent, of all people!

Jenks buzzed his wings, "It sounded like you were being boinked, Rachel."

"Ahh, I think I was." I whispered, touching my lips and remembering the feel of the pressure on them. What the hell! Tucking a curl behind my ear, I carefully scooted off my bed. My cut gave a pulse of pain and I slowed my pace. Trent gave me a hand up, but he kept his eyes averted from me. Who could blame him? "Thanks, Trent." I said, then walked out of my room and to kitchen, briefly wondering where Bis had gone.

"No worries," Trent said, following me. "And if you don't mind, will you please explain what just happened to you?"

* * *

**_ I AM NOT SURE IF THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE RATED "M" BUT OKAY. NEXT CHAPTER SOON TO COME!;]_**


	5. And in comes Al

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hollows, or the characters. However, I do own the plot:)**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**TPOV**

I followed Rachel into her kitchen, keeping her slow pace. My mind was still on Rachel and how she was screaming in bliss. The Goddess help me, I had gotten a bit hot myself watching her. The way she had held onto my leg made me regretful that Rachel wasn't in an intimate position with me. Though I know I have certain duties to my species, I have looked through all alternatives in which I can be with Rachel, but all I got was I'd have to put myself before my species and get into a custody battle with Ellasbeth. I wouldn't dare put Lucy in such a stressing situation, therefore, Rachel and I can't be together. Besides, I don't think Rachel would think it was a good idea. I'm not even sure if she even likes me, and I'm way past that, seeing as I am in love her.

Rachel stood at her counter, picking up her mug and taking a long gulp. I reached for my own, and copied her large drink. Jenks was standing on the counter with his hands on his hips and legs spread wide. Bis was perched on the fridge; he hadn't come with us when I took Rachel to her bed. He was Rachel's gargoyle and can slightly sense her emotions when near her, so he'd probably felt what Rachel had felt and maybe felt grossed out. Rachel said he was a few years shy of being fifty. He was a child, and what happened to Rachel must of given him a fright.

"Rachel," Jenks prodded.

The demoness in question lifted her head, her cheeks holding an attractive coloring of red. "Um, I guess it's safe to say that Trent's dream theory is a pretty good bet." she muttered, her embarrassment clear in her quiet voice.

"Really?" I asked with my brows high, and putting down my mug, " And how's that so?"

Her red curls covered her face when she hung her head. "I heard . . . someone speaking to me after . . . that." she said.

"Who's?" I pressed, because it was damn obvious that she knew who.

"Al's," she whispered," At least I think it was him. He called me 'Itchy witch' and only Al calls me that. And they had a british accent like him."

My shoulders stiffened, and Jenks went frantic, screeching," Al! As in your demon teacher, Al?"

"Yeah."

"Tink's titties!" Jenks yelled, buzzing in circles between Rachel and myself, "Al has sex dreams of you, Rache!"

My stomach turned, and I felt like gagging. I knew Rachel's demon liked her, but oh God, that's digusting. "Are you sure it was him?" I asked with a fist to my mouth to keep my bile from rising.

"Yes!" Rachel answered loudly," He called me 'itchy witch'!"

"Maybe you should call him, Rachel," came Bis's voice from the fridge.

As one, we turned to him. That wasn't such a good idea. Jenks flew to him. "What kind of an idea is that?" he berated at Bis, echoing my thoughts, " You want her to call him when he's horny!"

I tried to hide my nervous guffaw, but it was still heard through the silence. Bis turned black as night, retorting, "Well, have you got anything?"

"She should quit being his fucking student, is what she should do," Jenks came back with.

"I second that," I said.

"Shut up and leave him alone," Rachel snapped, then told Bis in a gentle tone, "I think it's a good idea, too, Bis."

"No," Jenks and I said together.

Rachel took out her scarring mirror, a light reflecting on her face. "I didn't ask for permission." she said hotly. She placed her fingers on the mirror before Jenks or I could refuse. I felt a tweak in the line out back when she tapped into it. Her hair blew in a breeze only she felt, and a daunting shadow appeared around her.

Her eyes closed as she called Algaliarept. With her beautiful face pinched in discomfort, she whispered, "Incoming call, pick up, you son of a bastard."

"Rache," Jenks whined, returning from visiting Bis, and bringing the kid with him. They landing on the counter, causing my hair to shift in front of my eyes. I tucked them behind my ears, my fingers grazing the pointed egde of them.

"Good morning to you, too, Al," Rachel said dryly, " I need to ask you something." She paused, listening to whatever her demon teacher was telling her. "Oh yeah?" she asked snottily, " And what were you dreaming about?" Another pause, then, " Liar. Look, Al, I need to ask you something." Pause. "What the hell do you mean,' no'!" Rachel hissed. Pause. "You're my teacher! You're supposed to answer my questions!" Pause. "Well, forgive me," she said with false sincerity, "I didn't realize we had a schedule to maintain." Pause. "Go turn yourself, Al!" Pause. "Fine, then I'll just ask Newt!" Pause. "She might give me answers, that's why." Pause. "Okay, then, maybe I'll give Dali a ring?" Pause. "You can't forbide me!" Pause. "Exactly!" Rachel huffed, annoyed," You're my teacher! So answer my question and then you can go back having sick dreams starring me!" Pause. "Oh, you know damn well what I mean." Pause. "Why the hell do you think I called you?" Pause. "Trent, Bis, and Jenks." Pause. "Don't be an ass, Al," she said exasperated. Pause. "Do you know of a charm or curse that can turn dreams into reality?" Pause. "Excuse me?" Pause.

Then she looked at us, shocked. "Al's pulling me across." And then she vanished with a pop.

"Rachel!" I cried out reaching for her a moment to late. My hands grabbed at empty air. Tapping a line, I prepared to summon her.

"Don't!" Jenks shouted, flying to my face. "We'll summon her back in a hour. Al won't hurt her."

Bis jumped on my shoulder, surprising me out of my irrational mind. "She'll be fine." he said confidently. I thought back to last year when I removed the silver bracelet that cut her off from the lines and demon collective. I'd discovered Algaliarept had a crush on Rachel when she'd asked for his well-being. Yeah, he wouldn't hurt her. For his sake, he better not hurt her.

**AL'S POV**

Algaliarept lay in his student's bed, his thoughts on his latest sexual dream of her. What the fuck was the matter with him? It just made things complicated for their working relationship. It would be easier if he didn't have fucken feelings for her, but of course, he did. He liked her red curly hair; it reminded him of the sun. He liked her soft, pale skin; it reminded him of the fog that had once shaded his species from the sun. He liked her green eyes; it reminded him of the thick forests the ever after used to be. He loved her feisty attitude; it reminded him of his sisters and his mother. He loved her innocence; it reminded him what his species once were. Most disturbing was he loved her.

Al knew if she had a clue, she would demand for a new teacher, and all that was left was Newt and Dali. Newt would likely kill within a week, and Dali would charge her ass. Good thing she's fucken oblivous, he thought with a smile tugging at his lips. The last tulpa they had contracted revealed what he had expected; she had a soft spot for him, and she was confused about whether or not she should have a relationship with her elf. He hoped she wasn't that stupid, but she always managed to surprise him.

A sneeze erupted from him, annoying the shit out of him. He bet it was his little redheaded student calling to tell him she had trouble on her. A relationship with her will definitely not be boring, that's for sure. He reached under his pillow for his mirror, tapped a line through his gargoyle, and picked up. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled.

_Good morning to you, too, Al_, his student drawled out lazily._ I need to ask you something._

"Damn it, Rachel, I was sleeping!" he hadn't, but he had been minutes before she called.

_Oh yeah?And what were dreaming about?_ she asked, sounding snotty.

"What? I don't remember," he lied, knowing if he told her, she'd either freak the fuck out, or laugh at him.

_Liar_, she said, pissing him off, _Look, Al, I need to ask you something._

"No, dove, call me later when I feel in the mood to deal with you."

_What the hell do you mean , 'no'!_ she shrieked, hurting his ears.

"No means no, love."

_You're my teacher! You're supposed to answer my questions!_

"Dove, not right now," he growled.

_Well, forgive me_, she said sweetly,_ I didn't realize we had a schedule to maintain._

"Thanks for understanding, love." Al stood up from his bed, popping himself to his library.

_Go turn yourself, Al!_ she yelled, as his robe misted on his body.

"Rachel," Al sighed, collasping on one his winged-back chairs," Can you please call me back in a few hours?"

_Fine, then I'll just ask Newt!_

"What for?" he asked incredulous.

_She might give me answers, that's why!_

"Itchy witch, you know she hasn't had a good day in a month."

_Okay, then I'll give Dali a ring?_

Dumbfounded, Al hissed, "No, I forbid you, student." Was she insane?

_You can't forbid me!_ she exclaimed.

"Yes, I can, dove," he purred, " What I say goes; I'm your teacher."

_Exactly! You're my teacher! So answer my question, then you can go back having sick dreams starring me!_

Al choked on his spit, shocked. She must be flattering herself. "What are you blabbering about?"

_Oh, you know damn well what I _mean, she said pleasantly.

"Tell me what happened, Rachel," Al ordered, sitting straighter.

_Why the hell do you think I called you?_

"Who's with you, itchy witch?"

_Trent, Bis, and Jenks._

"Having trouble sleeping by yourself, love?" he teased.

_Don't be an ass, Al._

"So, what was it you wanted to know, student?" The sooner he answered her question, the sooner they'll hang up.

_Do you know of a charm or curse that can turn dreams into reality?_

That question jolted through him. That was a very dangerous and complex curse she wanted to know of. "Come here." he said, reaching into his mind and grabbing her.

She held herself back. _Excuse me?_

"Come here, itchy witch." And he cut their connection off after he got a good hold of her, let her finish whatever it was she was telling her friends, and pulled her into his library.

He watched as she gasped and dropped her scarring mirror, his thick carpeting preventing it from being broken. She looked frightened for a minute, her adorable eyes looking around his room. She was wearing cut off pajama pants and a thin, black shirt; he licked his lips upon noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. Lucky me, he thought. The scent of her blood came to him, and he frowned. What the fuck now?

"Al," his student whined as she gingerly picked up her scarring mirror, " Why did you bring me here?" She walked to the sofa across from him; she was favoring her right side, and she gasped in pain when she sat.

Ignoring her question, he demanded,"Why do you want to know of a somnium volunt curse?"

"That's what it's called?" she asked, "What does it mean?"

Sighing, he made a mental note to have her study latin. "Translated, it means, 'dream wish'."

Her eyebrows rose, and she said, "Demons have no imagination."

"Why do you want to know if there was a curse like it?" Rachel's face turned a bright red. Shifting her shoulders in discomfort, she refused to meet his gaze. "How did you get hurt, itchy witch?" Al asked when it was clear she wasn't going to answer her.

"Trent had a dream that Ku'Sox slashed my hip," she admitted.

"Mother pus bucket, Rachel," he complained, " Why would I care that your elf had a nightmare?"

Turning indignant, she snapped," Because it actually happened!"

One second passed, and Al was pulling her to her feet, yanking her pants and black panties off her hips. As she tried unsuccessfully to push him away, he saw the stitched up slashes that marred her pale skin. He knelt and sniffed at them, trying to find Ku'Sox's scent. He didn't find anything.

His student tapped a line, and knowing she was probably going to attempt to fry him again, he let her go. "What happened, student?" he commanded. If the zit puss was alive, he'd know it. The loony fucker was dead.

"I told you!" she shrieked, pulling her clothes back in place. "If you touch me again, I'll fry you, Al!" she added.

She's cute when she squirms, he thought as she sat with a huff. "So Trenton has a dream of you, and you immediately think that's the problem? Can it be that the elf just has psyhic powers none of you had noticed before?"

Rachel met his eyes carefully. "What were you doing before I called you?"

"I told you I was sleeping." he lied once again.

"Exactly," she said, " what were you dreaming about?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Al. A few minutes before I called you, I was having sex with God knows what."

"Did you have fun?"

Giving him a look, she continued, speaking through her teeth, "I know it was you."

"If I had sex with you, I'm sure I'd recall." Al wasn't convinced.

"You called me itchy witch, Al! Only you call me that, and it whispered it in my ear afterwards."

"Tell me more, itchy witch. Did you enjoy yourself? I told you you would." he leered. When she turned even redder, he laughed, " Damn my dame, you did, didn't you?"

"Shut up! You are the one who was dreaming of us having sex, not me! God, Al!" she said, her voice rising, "Do you know how wrong that is?"

"It's natural, love," he whispered, his anger rising. He clenched his fists, saying, "That is twice now that you have said that." He stood, walking around his coffee table to sit besides her.

"Because that's what happened!" she exclaimed, " you had a sex dream of me, and I felt what you were doing to me!"

"No need to yell, love," he cautioned, "I'm right here."

"Al," she whined, "I didn't do anything."

"Of course you didn't, itchy witch," he said.

She tried to scoot away from him, but he put his arm around her shoulders, holding her there. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No."

"Look into my mind, Al." she said exasperated.

He felt her open her mind, and he plunged into her thoughts. She stiffened, but held still as Al wove around her most recent thoughts. He saw when she came, and knew that what she had been babbling about was true. Damn, things just that much more complicated, he thought. Al searched further, watching her as Trent came to her church. He growled when he saw her get injured when she was awakened earlier in the morning. Well, he had what he needed to know.

Al stood and went to tend his fire that needed no tending. He was furious. Someone has cursed them. All three of them. The elf, his itchy witch, and himself. Only a demon can place such a powerful curse into unsuspecting suspects. It was clear to him that Rachel was the main focus. Whatever Trent or Al dreamt of Rachel, it would happen to her. He needed to get it fucken removed.

"Al?" his student asked hesitantly. "What did you see?"

"Everything from the moment you called me, to when you were awakened."

"Ah, okay, so what do you think?"

He turned around to look at her. She was fucked. And she didn't even know it.

* * *

_**This was a lot easier to write than I imagined. I had planned to write this chapter in Rachel's POV, but for an odd reason, I find Trent's POV more fascinating, including Al. Though I'm not so sure how his POV turned out, it was a bit interesting:]**_


	6. Demons have no imagination

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HOLLOWS.**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What do I think?" Al laughed without humor. "That you are royally screwed, is what I think."

_I stared at him, hoping he'll explain what was going on in that head of his. "Care to elaborate?"_

"I believe that you, your elf, and I are cursed." He sat on one of his chairs. "But it's you that has the bad end of it." I blinked at him, and he sighed. "Trent and I aren't in any harm. Only you. If either he or I dream of you getting hurt, you will get hurt. If we dream of you being killed, you will be killed."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "But you had a dream that you had sex with me."

He licked his lips, saying, "Yes, I did."

"So, how does that equate for me being in danger?"

Al looked at me, as if I hadn't thought of something. "Yes, itchy witch, you're not in danger when Trent or I dream-fuck you."

"So?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Do you really believe that in my dream, I'll remember to use protection?" He said, and I paled.

"Wait!" I whispered, "Did you use . . . protection . . . last time?"

Looking at his knuckles, he said, "No. I didn't."

Full on panicking, I stood quickly and ignored the pain in my hip. Oh shit! What if Al got me . . . Ah! "Al!" I reached for him, pulling him to his feet. "Please tell me you have a contraception amulet!"

He shook his head. "Does it look like I have been having sex with demonesses lately? Besides you?"

I gaped at him, "We did not have sex, Al! You just dreamt that we did!"

"Which is why you enjoyed yourself, yes?" A smear of red ever after coated him, and then vansihed, leaving him in his normal green velvet. "Rachel, a simple contraception amulet won't hold off a demonic pregnancy."

"Then what can?" I yelled at his face, "please, tell me there's something."

"Of course, but why?" He asked, confused. "If you do indeed have gotten pregnant, the baby will be the first demon born in five millenium. You being pregnant would be a good thing. Every demon in existance would protect you and the baby. Whether it's mine or not."

I felt like throwing up. "Al! I can't have a baby!"

Al's eyes met mine. "You might be right. With your stupidity, she'll end up dying before she turns a year."

Affronted, I snarled, "Go turn yourself. You'll be the daddy. Why didn't you save her?" _What was I saying?_

"Because you'll end up killing me before I have a chance to see my child." Al rubbed his forehead. "Besides, I don't remember the contraception curse. I haven't made one in . . ." he tilted his head to side, looking at the ceiling, "Damn my dame, I think it was in my third millenium."

I glanced at his books, "Don't you have it written down somewhere?"

"Itchy witch, I didn't need to write it down. It's fairly simple."

"And yet, you can't remember it!" Oh God, I was going to start hyperventilating.

"You should sit, itchy witch." Al said, touching my shoulder and nudging me down, "You look ill."

I slapped his hand away. I didn't want to sit, damn it. Why the hell wouldn't Al write down the stupid curse?

"Because the demonesses were all but gone, and it was decided that if one of Newt's demon familiars could manage impregnating her, she'd want to be rid of it and so all contraception curses were destroyed." he answered. Clearing I had said it out loud.

"But Newt never did get pregnant. So she must have rememebered herself." I said, feeling a sense of relief.

"No, she doesn't. It was discovered after Newt killed Minias that Newt had cut out all of her ovaries when she had realized what we had planned. And then she cursed herself to keep the ovaries from growing back whenever she reset her clock."

Damn . . . Maybe I should have done that? "So, then no one knows how to make a contraceptive curse?"

"We've forgotten how to. I'm sorry, itchy witch." Al whispered, looking at me with pity. "Perhaps Trent has a book in his little hut."

"Trent," I groaned. If he has something, he'll give it to me. I don't think he wants demons to be born right now. Especially since I made him swear to keep the Rosewood babies alive.

"You need to warn your elf to not fall asleep. He dreamt that Ku'Sox went after you, and he might dream up something more grusome."

"Okay."

"I'll need to figure things out, so go back to your church." Al handed me my scarring mirror, tapped a line, then he dropped me off in my graveyard, my socks quickly getting damp.

The sun was just barely leaking through, and I wondered what time it was. I needed to get some sleep. I think I could because Al had said that I was the one in trouble. I walked around the graves, heading for the church. The kitchen light was still on. Pixies came to me, asking if I was okay. A few sat on my shoulders while the others went to tell their father.

I went up the stairs with my hip flaming. Trent pushed the backdoor open, almost knocking into me. He smiled and took my scrying mirror, asking, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a weak smile. "No." I slipped past him and went inside the living room. Jenks met me halfways, told his children to do a perimeter check, then took their place at my shoulders. I skipped going into the kitchen and instead went into my room.

"Rache, what did Al tell you?" Jenks questioned, flying to my dresser.

Avoiding to tell them what Al told me, I asked, "Where's Bis?"

"Sleeping." Trent said from behind me. "What happened, Rachel?"

"Umm," I went to my underwear drawer, grabbing a pair of socks, "Al said that him, you, and I are cursed." I sat on my bed and pulled my dirty socks off, then put the clean ones on.

"What?" Trent exclaimed, "How can we be cursed?"

"He says that you two aren't in any harm," I murmured. Trent's terrified expression turned to one of pure relief.

"But what about you, Rache?" Jenks said, flying to sit on Trent's shoulder.

I grimaced, "They are. Not me." Trent's face shifted back to terrified. "Apparently, whoever cursed us wasn't aiming for you two, just me. Whatever you guys dream something happening to me, it actually happens to me."

"Like with your hip." Jenks put in, "Al doing you . . . ? Holy crap, Rache! You had sex with Al!"

Trent came closer to me and took my hand. "What if we dreamt that you were killed?"

"I'd die." I said flatly. "And I did not have sex with Al!" I shrieked at Jenks.

Trent froze, his face paling. "Please tell me it was oral."

I looked at him, a bit shocked. _What does he know of oral sex? _"Ah, no." I finally said, my face flaming.

"The Goddess help me," he whispered.

Jenks flew to me, shedding black dust. "Rache! He might get you pregnant! We need to get you a contraception charm!"

"I'll go get one," Trent volunteered.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Trent asked, incredulous.

"Al said that they won't work in a demonic pregnancy," I whispered, "He said we need a contraception curse, and they destroyed them all when they were trying to get Newt pregnant."

"Perhaps I have a book with the information," Trent said. "I need to leave." He looked me in the eyes, adding, "You should come with me."

"You should, Rache." Jenks said, backing him up.

"Okay. Just let me change." I turned to my closet as Trent and Jenks left, closing the door behind them. I put on some jean shorts, wincing in agony when my stitches pulled. I opted to wear a maroon deep v-neck shirt and put my favorite boots on. My hoop earrings went on my ears, my hair went in a high pony tail, and I put make-up on. I wanted to look nice in front of Trent, so sue me. With a sexy guy like that, a girl has gotta keep up.

I exited my room, and upon hearing Trent's voice in the sanctuary, and went there. He stood by Kisten's pool table, holding my purse. "I'm ready." I announced, grinning as Trent sheepishly handed me my purse.

His eyes traveled down my body, pausing for a few seconds as he took in my legs, then went back up to my face. "You look nice." he complimented me, smiling himself.

Jenks buzzed his wings. "Are you gonna leave, or are you going to keep checking each other out?" Trent and I continued smiling at each other, then we walked to the door. Trent held it open for me, and he closed it softly.

We went down the steps, on the sidwalk, and fished his keys out of his pocket. After hearing a beep, Trent turned to me. "You look breathtaking, Rachel," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek. My jaw dropped, and he open my door for me. Smiling at him, I gently eased myself into his car.


	7. In the spell hut

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own:) If only . . .**

* * *

**RPOV**

Lucy was sitting on my lap, and Ray was being held by her abba, who was standing at the door. Quen was in his usual black uniform and he was talking to someone on his cellphone. Trent, I think. The rich elf was at his medical wing because one of his stable hands had been kicked in the face by Red. From what I was able to over hear, the guy had a concussion. Poor him, I thought, tickling Lucy and grinning as she began giggling. Ray turned at the sound of her sister laughing and she stretched her hand to her.

"Lucy!" The sweet, almost-one-year-old little girl said, looking back at her abba carrying her. Taking in her request, Quen put her on the ground. She hobbled onto her legs and made a slow walk to Lucy and me.

"Ray!" Lucy crowed, jumping in my lap. Sharp pains raced up and down my leg. Making a pained face, I lowered Lucy to the carpet. I loved holding that little girl, but man, she's a jumpy thing. She didn't seem to mind, though. Ray reached us and fell back on her bottom with Lucy cheering her on. Ray had began walking a month ago. My heart gave a painful tug as I thought of how close Ceri had been to seeing her daughter walk for the first time. I had seen it on video; her first time had unfortunately been when she and Lucy were with Ellasbeth. At least Quen was there.

"Yes, Sa'han," Quen said, snapping his phone shut. He walked to us, sitting on the couch a seat from me. He was smiling at his little girls communicating with each other. Turning to me, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Thinking back on my not-so-pleasant early morning, I said, "Yes." I had eaten a few of Trent's brimstone cookies, but that's all. I was feeling ravenous.

"Sandwiches okay?" he asked, getting to his feet with a grace. After my nod, he went to the kitchen. He reappeared moments later with a tray of small sandwiches.

"Thanks," I mumbled after he had set the tray on the coffee table. I reached for one, taking a bite and moaning in bliss. My God, how can a sandwich taste so good? Almost immediately, I had finished that one and I was reaching for another. Lucy and Ray were sharing one, taking turns taking tiny bites. Quen was drinking some of his coffee while watching Lucy and Ray with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

I've been here since five. When Trent and I had gotten here, he offered me Ellasbeth's room to catch up on my sleeping, but I reclined. It felt weird knowing that she was back in his life and to sleep in her room would feel as if I had taken another bubble bath in her bath tub. He had then offered me his own bed to sleep in, and I said yes. It was eleven something. I'd woken up about an hour ago after a very realistic dream concerning Trent. Damn. His stupid, nice scent that clung to his covers and pillows had found it's way into my sleep. _I'm never going to sleep in his bed again_, I vowed to myself, flicking a glance to his bedroom door.

As if summoned by my thoughts, Trent walked in the room. As soon as Lucy caught sight if him, she yelled out, "Daddy!"

Grinning, he went for her, kneeling in front of both of his girls. He took a bite out of Lucy and Ray's sandwich after Ray raised it to his face. Placing a kiss on both of their heads, he stood up and sat between Quen and me, our thighs touching. "You look well-rested," he told me, taking a sandwich for himself.

Swallowing loudly and feeling my cheeks warm, I said, "Yup." Trent glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. Hiding behind another bite, I mmm'd in reply.

"When you're finished here, would you mind accompanying me to my spelling hut. I think I might have found something." he said to me. I nodded, finishing my sandwich and getting another. _Damn, these were too good. _"You can take the sanwiches if you want." he added. Was he rushing me? I wondered, taking a huge bite and chewing slowing. Annoyance crossed his eyes, and I smiled at him.

Quen stood up, saying,"I'm putting the girls down for their nap." He picked the two girls up and went to their room. I smiled when I heard Lucy complain, "No, Abba!"

"Ray's birthday is in a week," Trent said in the new silence, "we're having a small dinner. Would you be there?"

I turned to look at him. Months ago on Lucy's birthday, they had done pretty much the same thing. Except it hadn't been a small thing. There had been dozens of rich kids from other wealthy families and the such. And a freaking clown. I wondered why Ray's birthday was just going to consist of a small dinner. Then I thought of Ceri.

Knowing my thoughts, Trent whispered, "Quen doesn't want a big celebration. He says that Ceri had wanted a small gathering of the people that made Ray happy. "

"And who will they be?" I asked, trying to smile and failing. I understood Ceri's way of thinking. Ray was the shy type, and having the attention on her in a big crowd, she'd panick. Lucy, other the hand, will eat up the attention.

"Well," Trent murmured, "Of course Quen and I. Maggie is, too. I asked Jenks while you were in the ever after and he's bringing his family. And I hope you come. " he finished, staring into my eyes.

Finding it hard to breathe with him looking at me with warmth, I choked out ," Well, duh." I tucked a strand of red curls behind my ear and asked hesitantly,"Ellasbeth isn't coming?"

His face pinching in irritation, he grunted, "No. Apparently, she's busy that day." My own face scrunched up in disgust. "At least you'll be there." he said, touching my hand that was on my knee. "Are you finished?"

"Umm, " I said, "Yeah, yes. Help me up." Trent obediently stood, and reached down for me. When on my feet, I thanked him.

He held my elbow, keeping me steady. "Maybe I should have made you something to minimize the pain."

Gritting my teeth, I said, "I'm fine. Besides, I've had worse."

"Fine, let's go."

Trent and I were in his spell hut, sitting on the cot with our backs against the wall and our legs stretched out. We were reading through a really old demon book, and I had the thought that maybe I needed to work on my latin some more. Trent was translating, and it was embarrassing. I was the damn demon here; I ought to be the one translating.

"This was the one I found interesting," Trent told me, taking the huge text from me and putting it on his lap.

He pointed to the curse, and I read it out loud, "_Somnium tempore_." Thinking it sounded familair, I asked, "What does that mean?"

"Dream wish." He answered.

I slapped his shoulder, loudly saying, "That is the curse Al was talking about!"

Trent glanced at me, then rubbed his shoulder where I had hit him. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't hit him _that _hard. "Are you sure?" I nodded, and he said, "Then this sucks."

I smiled at his word choice, then blanched. "How does it suck? We know the curse now."

"Yes, but this curse can be adapted to alternate uses." His brow furrowed and I had the small desire to smooth it out. "It has the alternate endings, but now we have to find the one that was put on us."

"But how does it suck?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Even if there are other ways to complete this curse, it still shortened our search for a curse." Trent ignored me, so I added, "How many endings are there?"

"A dozen." he muttered.

"Then let's get started." I put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned into him, looking down at the page, I read out loud, "_Somnium interpretationem_. What does that mean?"

"Dream interpretation. It's used when someone wants to know what your dreaming about."

"That's personal." I read another, "_Somniculosus_?"

"Dreamy, "Trent translated, "For putting someone down in a permanent sleep, dreaming whatever the person responsible wants them to dream."

"_Opulentis_?"

"Wealthy. For when one wants all the riches of his dreams."

"_Nota Blanda_?"

"Love-letter. For when someone wants to let the person they secretly love know they love them, but are to cowardly to do it face-to-face."

"That's not cowardly, "I said, feeling affronted for who ever had used this curse before, "If they are scared, that doesn't make them cowards."

Trent turned his face to me. "If they are in love, they should just tell the girl. The worst that will happen is they get rejected. Why waste a curse for that?"

"You've never been in love, have you?" I asked, noticing that he was only inches from me. Gulping, I turned back to the book. "How about _amoris-crinem_?"

Trent looked at me for a few more seconds, then looked to where I was pointing. " Love-lock. Used when someone wants to trap another in love with either themselves or someone else."

I rose my eyebrows. Finding another one, I read, "_Graviditate_?"

Trent was about to answer when he bowed his head and pulled the ancient text closer to his face. " Pregnancy. Used for when someone whats to impregnate an untouchable woman." My eyes widened and I leaned on him more.

"What? Let me see." Trent set the heavy text on my lap. "What does it say?" I asked, when none of the latin made sense to me.

"It says that this curse is used when someone wants an untouchable woman to get pregnant." Trent said, his breath warm on my ear and neck.

"Newt threatened to kill any of the demons if they had sex with me." I whispered.

"An untouchable woman." he breathed, "Maybe this is the curse that was put on Al."

"Maybe. How do we remove it." I asked, ire filling in me. Damn it, I wasn't a freaking demon broodmare!

"We'll need the blood of whoever cursed Al." he said, "that's the hardest thing that we need to get. Blood from you and Al, too. There's a counter curse here, so all we need to get is the blood from whoever cursed him."

"That's all?" I said, thinking that it couldn't be that easy. But then again, we had to find the culprit.

Trent reached over me, putting his finger under a word. "_Noxium_." he breathed, "Hurtful. This curse is placed on two persons and one gets injured as in the nightmare of the other."

Looking at Trent, I said, "That might be the curse on us."

"We need to remove it, " he said fiercly, "Like the one one you and Al, it's simple, only that we need the blood from the one who cursed us."

"Okay, so how do we find them?"

Trent looked into my eyes, "I don't know."

"Maybe Al knows?" I said carefully. I know he'd want to remove the curse on Trent and I, but what of the curse on him and I?

Trent took the book back into his lap. "You didn't happen to bring your mirror, have you?"

"No." I said, thinking back to that compact mirror I was always promising to myself I was going to make.

Setting the book on the other side of him, Trent scooted to his feet and walked to the the picture of his mom. He grabbed his cell that he'd left there, and texted someone. He walked back to me, and sat on the edge of the cot. "I texted Quen to bring me my scrying mirror." he said, putting a hand on my leg.

_He has a mirror? _"You have a mirror?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Smiling, he said, "Because I had been meaning to call you with it and surprise you."

I laughed. "You would have thrown me off. When did you make it?"

He chuckled, "Last month, I believe." We laughed for another moment, then Trent asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." I admitted, thinking my throat felt a little dry.

"I have white wine in here," he offered.

My thoughts went to two months ago when he had kissed me. _Get a grip, Rachel_, I scolded myself, _he offered you some wine, not to kiss you. _I froze when I realized I didn't know what I would do if he did end up kissing me. _Do you want to kiss him? _I asked myself. Thinking I was going to regret it, I said, "Yes, that'll be just what I need."

Rubbing my leg, Trent stood up and went to a crate in the corner. He got a bottle and two wine glasses. When he returned, he handed me the glasses so he could take the wrapping off the bottle. I gave Trent the glasses back when he held his hand out for them, then took the wine-filled glass he gave me. Tapping his glass with mine, Trent drank half and I mirrored him.

"I'm surprised you got cups, Trent," I told him, thinking that I'll have to take a bottle back to the church with me. This wine was delicious.

Sitting back down, Trent said, "Why would I do that?" Putting his hand back on my leg, he questioned, "Would you like us to share a bottle again?"

I grinned at him, placing my good leg on his lap. I felt re-e-e-eally good. Man, I'm going to regret drinking with him again. Trent and I finished our last gulp, and he poured us some more wine. "Should I even be drinking this?" I asked him, the good feeling beginning to fade as I thought of Al.

"I don't see the harm," Trent said after finishing his glass, "And that reminds me."

Trent got up, the cot shifting at his movements. He got a text from his bookshelf, then returned. As he sat, he took my half full glass and his empty one, setting them on the ground and opened the book up to a bookmarked page. "This was the other thing I wanted you to see." He began, looking at the alien inscriptions. I didn't think they were latin. "This is an elfish spell for preventing demonic pregnancy."

"What?" I exclaimed, scooting closer to him to see, "I thought you said you didn't know of a contraception charm for demons."

Trent cleared his throat, saying, "I did say I would check my library for something. Did I not?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "So what do we do?"

"It isn't difficult. All you need to do is sit still while I say these few words while praying to the Goddess." I could do that. "Give me your hand," Trent demanded. I placed my hand in his, feeling tingles prick along my skin. Trent closed his eyes, whispering, "Ta na shay." His hand clenched mine, and a swirl of wild magic peeped at my awareness. I recognized those words for when he called upon his Goddess. "Ka se skii, herre op qu gatac." Okay, now he lost me. Trent repeated those words again and again.

I felt a drop in my stomach, and I gasped in surprise. Pain twisted like a knife in me, and I hunched in on myself. Trent squeezed my hand in comfort, and he continued in his soft chant. Bile rose in my throat. Gagging, I tried to pull from Trent, but he only gripped my fingers harder. Stars crossed my vision as he pulled on my arm and brought me almost on his lap. His other hand rubbed soothing circles on my back, but it just made the pain in my lower belly pulse even more rapidly. In a sudden halt, the pain vanished, taking with it the rising stomach acid and stars.

"Rachel?" Trent whispered, worry coloring his voice.

Panting, I said, "What in the turn was that?"

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the minor discomfort." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Minor discomfort!" I rasped, "how about you do that spell on yourself, and see if it's just a _minor discomfort_, you little cookie maker!"

"The instructions said it would cause a slight burning." His voice was hard. I ignored him, and touched my lower belly. My God, it had felt as if my insides had been on fire. Slight burning, my ass. "The spell was destroying the sperm inside of you," he explained. That figures.

"So, I'm good, then?"

"Yes." Relief flooded me, then Trent added, "For now. We'll have to do a repeat when your demon has dream sex of you again."

_Just like a standard contraception charm. _"Thank you," I said, grateful, thinking Al was probably going to get pissy.

"Your welcome." Trent set the text on the floor, retrieving our glasses in the process. He filled them up, then gave me mine. I up-ended the wine, my vision blurring just slightly. When Trent went to re-fill me, I took the bottle and put the opening to my lips. After taking a large gulp, I returned it to him. Showing me his white teeth as he grinned, he put his glass to the ground and drank from the wine bottle.

After passing the bottle between us a few times, Trent asked, "How's your leg?"

"Hurts a bit, but I'll live." I retorted.

Trent ran a palm up my leg and thigh, leaning closer to me. My breath caught, and I bit back a sigh of content. His hand on my thigh was warm, and a spark of who-knows-what seemed to soak into my skin. Passion and desire flamed to life. I tried to quench it, but with Trent inches from me and his hand touching me, I was unsuccessful. He moved closer to me, putting his other hand on the other side of me. I felt trapped being practically under Trent, though I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Trent," I breathed, when our lips were an inch from touching. He said nothing, just gazed intently at me.

Finally, he said,"I don't have to be drunk to kiss you, Rachel. I do believe that I told you this before."

Heart pounding, I answered, "That's what you said."

He didn't move from me, or closer to me. Deciding to worry about it another time, I closed the inch between us, and pressed my lips to his. Our lips melted together as we kissed gently. I buried my hands in Trent's silky hair. A slip of tongue touched mine, and I responded, thrusting my own into Trent's mouth. Kissing me harder, he eased himself on top of me and I obediently laid myself against the cot.

His hands ran over my good leg, and I wrapped it around his waist. Needing air, I moved my face aside. Trent's lips never left my skin. He kissed my neck, avoiding the hickey I had. Wanting more, I tapped into a line and pushed a small wad of energy into Trent's chi. He grunted, moving a hand to cup my breast. His mouth began to move against my chest, moving lower and stopping when he reached the deep V of my shirt.

Sweet tingles of bliss traveled all over my skin. I lifted my chest to his face, encouraging him on. He put a hand under my shirt, moving it higher and higher with a taunting slowness. Trent's fingers brushed the underside of my breast, pulling a moan out of me. I grabbed his face, kissing him with all my might. Our tongues found a mesmerizing pattern, and I groaned in pleasure as his hand cupped my breast. Trent pulled back, yanked my shirt up and touched his moist lips to my breast.

I hugged Trent's shoulder as he gave all his attention to my chest. Upon feeling his lips go south and to my stomach, I moaned a soft, "Trent." He mmm'd in reply. I pushed another wad of energy at him, and he went back to kissing my lips with a demanding passion.

"Sa'han?"

We started, looking to the door. Trent's and mine's faces turned red as Quen gawked at us, a mirror in his grasp. Oh God, I had forgotten he was coming.


	8. Nosy demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hollows!**

_**I feel really stupid. I had accidentally posted the rough draft for chapter 8, not the final draft. I didn't realize until I was going over the chappie so that I could start writing chapter 9. So, I'm sorry, and I hope you like this version better. Trent's POV is pretty much the same, but Al's isn't.**_

* * *

**TPOV**

My lips were on her breast, and I swear I felt as if I was going to burst. I hadn't thought that this was what would happen if she came over to my spelling hut. And I certainly wasn't going to complain. Rachel's breath blew into my hair as she held onto me, panting, her chest rising and falling quickly. I savored the taste of her skin underneath my tongue, shifting my head lower to kiss her stomach. "Trent," she moaned, as I ran my tongue and lips over the flatness of her tummy. A soft noise escaped me when a wad of energy was thrust into my chi, igniting more passion in me and I rushed to capture her lips with mine own. I shivered when her fingers traced along my spine over my shirt. My hand griped at her breast, massaging the tip.

"Sa"han?"

My head shot up, and I reddened at Quen staring at us with eyes wide open. Heat spread to my ears and neck. Rachel was gaping at him, too. Quickly, I rolled off of her and set my feet on the floor, pulling Rachel's shirt down to cover her exposed breasts. Though by Quen's pointed gaze firmly on me, I'm sure he had caught a glimpse. Of course it wouldn't be the first time, seeing as she had gotten naked in front of hundreds of cameras, including him and I. Rachel sat up, making a pained sound.

Turning from Quen, I took Rachel's hand and helped her stand. The thumps of her boots seemed to echo in the silence. She let go of my hand, and I let her. She plastered a chagrined smile on her flushed face, looking at Quen. Giving him a wave, she said, "Hey Quen. Whatcha up to?"

The older elf shook his head as if to rid him of the image Rachel and I had probably burned in his mind. "Ahh, I came to give Trenton his mirror." His voice was a bit raspy.

"Oh, okay." She walked to him slowly, limping slighty. "Are Ray and Lucy asleep?"

"Yes." Following her lead, he began to tell her how hard was to settle Lucy down.

I came even with them, trying to seperate myself from the passion Rachel had instilled in me. "She's getting better." I said in my daughter's defense. "Ellasbeth had her up when she should have been sleeping. It's not Lucy's fault."

"Speaking of Ellasbeth," Quen began, his eyes hardening at the corners. "May I speak with you, Sa'han?" He handed Rachel my mirror, walking stiffly outside. Anger rose high in me. I did not want to hear him lecture me. I know my duties; nothing has changed.

I looked to Rachel as she went back to the cot. All I wanted was to close the damn door, lock it, then continue what Rachel and I had started and, hopefully, this time we'll finish it. But then Quen would kick the door down. I knew him. He was fine with Rachel as long as we kept our relationship from developing from the "friends' zone." But beyond that . . . .

"Rachel," I said the same moment she said my name.

She gave me a beautiful closed lip smile. "It's fine. I'll just call Al and tell him what you found."

I stared at her, the need to kiss her almost bringing me to my knees. "Alright."

I went outside, glancing back at her and her floating hair as she tapped a line and called her demon. _This should be fun_, I thought dryly.

Closing the door behind me to prevent her from overhearing, I straightened my slumped shoulders and faced Quen, who was standing in the shade of a tree. I went to stand before him. His anger and disappoinment was clear on his face. "Trenton," he began, his voice hard, "Why on God's green earth would you kiss Morgan if you are to marry Ellasbeth in a year?"

Not breaking away from his gaze, I said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know when you lie, Trenton."

I ground my teeth together. "I am not!" I almost hissed at him. "Kissing her hadn't been my intent to bringing her here. It just happened."

Pointing an arm to the closed door between us and Rachel. "Okay. Then why did you continue to kiss her? Why hadn't you stopped yourself from touching her? Kissing her is one thing, Trenton, touching her intimately is another."

Running a hand through my hair, I replied,"She's a beautiful woman. I am a man. I couldn't help myself." I wasn't embarrassed to say that to Quen. The man had changed my diapers. He'd been one of many to raise me. One of two who are still here for me. The man was a father figure to me.

"I understand your infatuation with her, Trent," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But remember that you have a duty to your race. And especially your child. I do not like Ellasbeth one bit. Though as spiteful as she can be, she is your daughter's mother and if you do not marry her, she will fight for Lucy. Do not put Lucy through that."

I knew he was right. And I depised that. It was true. My feelings for Rachel have tempted me to just turn a shoulder on what was expected of me. The lines blurred when it came to my species. Lucy, however, made things as clear as the water that flowed in my fountain. For her.

Quen gave me a stern look, and I nodded. We entered my hut, stopping when Rachel wasn't where I had left her. My mirror was on my bed. "Perhaps her demon took her to his side of the lines."

Frowning, I picked my mirror up and sat on the cot. I was going to call her demon, just to make sure.

**APOV**

A sneeze erupted from Algaliarept seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting the Latin that he had been chanting. He was in his spelling kitchen, twisting curse after curse. He really ought to get himself another familiar. It was hell having to twist his own bloody curses and preparing his own bloody meals. He hadn't been lying when he had told his itchy witch that all he knew to make was cheese sandwiches. Of course he did conveniently drop in on her as she either prepared lunch or dinner. And his student did have magnificent cooking skills.

Al tilted his head to the side, waiting for the next sneeze, and hoping it didn't come. Irritation furrowed his brow and he frowned when another sneeze blasted from him, quickly accompanied by a third, then a fourth. _Holy water pus bucket, she's worse than even my mother when she had still been alive_, he thought, glancing at his mirror that was across the room, comtemplating whether or not it was worth hearing what his student wanted to tell him, and walk over there. A fifth sneeze shook him, and he grimaced.

Sighing, he set his ceremonial knife down on the table and went to get the damn mirror. Placing his fingers on the cool surface with a hurried motion, Al opened his mind, barking, "What do you want?"

_ Al! _His itchy witch exhaled. Through their connection, he sensed her discomfort.

"What is it now, Rachel?"

_ Can you bring me across? _she asked, ignoring his question.

Without a thought, he grasped her and pulled her to him. A moment later, she stood before him, shivering in a short pair of shorts and crimson shirt. "Well, this is quite a surprise." Al drawled, popping a blanket from his bedroom and handing it to her. "Miss me, itchy witch?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she said smoothly, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. The stopped curse caught her eyes, and she walked to the table. "What were you doing?"

He set his mirror down and took the vial she had picked up, setting it back in place with the rows of curses. "Cooking," he replied. "Why did you ask me to bring you here? Angry with your elf?"

He watched as she frowned. "What?" she answered teasingly, "I can't visit my teacher?"

Grinning at her, he said, "I told you you'd come to me."

She was about to answer him when he sneezed. Quickly, he sneezed again. Growling, he picked up his scrying mirror again. His fingers on the right symbols, he answered, "Who is this?"

_Al, it's Trent Kalamack_, the elf said.

Raising an eyebrow and meeting his students eyes, he echoed, "Trent Kalamack?" Rachel made a sour face.

_Yes, is Rachel with you?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_She asked to be on my side of the lines, elf._ Al told him, then closed their connection. Rachel's eyes were wide in question. "He wanted to know where you had gone, is all, itchy witch." he said before she could ask.

"Okay." She looked endearing with her slightly pouting lips.

"So what was you wanted to say to me?" _Because that is bullshit you just wanted to visit._

"I came over to tell you what Trent found." His itchy witch frowned, going to sit on the hearth before the fire. Her hands went out close to the flames in her attempt to warm them.

"It wouldn't be anything I don't already know." he grumbled, returning to his curses.

"He found the curses that may be on you and I. And another on him and me. We just need to untwist them with all our blood, the guy who cursed us included."

"I already knew that, student."

"Not the specific curses on us."

He turned to look at Rachel. "I already know the curse on us is called ,'_Graviditate_.' It is used for when a woman is untouchable, so the demon curses them both and gets her pregnant. Before we had realized the damn elves cursed us, we had used that one repeatedly." he said the last sourly.

"Yes." she said. "All we need to find is the person who cursed you and me."

"I already know who cursed you and I."

"What! How? Who?"

Al sat a spot away from his student, watching her closely. "It was Dali." Al had gone to see Dali shortly after he sent Rachel to her church. After informing the older demon of the new trouble his student got herself into, Dali had confessed, not at all guilty.

"What!" she screamed, finding her feet and her face became animated with rage. "Dali! Why?"

"He wants a demon-born brat. Newt can't procreate. You are the only one left. But Newt threatened to kill any demon who has sex with you, and Dali believes you are ready enough to be a mother."

"Why you and I?" she asked, holding her hip. "Why didn't he just curse himself and me?"

"He doesn't want a child with you. He had children before, itchy witch, and they died. He thinks its best for the child to have parents who are familiar with each other. That's you and I." Still hunched in pain, she stared at him with shock. Annoyed, he healed her with a simple motion of his hand. She yelped as her stitches burned away. "Dali didn't know that Trent and you have also gotten cursed. He only cursed us." Al and Rachel's eyes met. She looked frightened. "I'm assuming Trent had something in that spell hut of his?"

"Umm, yeah," she muttered, "we're good until the next time you . . . ah-"

"Dream-fuck you?"

Red coloring her cheeks, she said," Yeah. How did you know?"

Making a show of sniffing her, he leered, "You smell like his magic. And him, especially."

Glaring at him, Rachel asked, "So, when is he going to remove the curse?"

Al got up, standing toe-to-toe with her. _She wasn't going to like this_. "He isn't."

For all of three seconds, Rachel stared opened mouthed at him. Then, she exploded. "What in the turn! That stupid fairy fart! Who does he think he is! I do not want to keep having Trent burn your sperm out of me! It hurts as all hell!" She ranted and ranted. Al let her. He had been spitting mad, too.

Finally, she asked, "Is there a way to get his blood?"

He laughed a bitter laugh. "In a way. You do remember how you stole my name, don't you?"

Brightening, she exclaimed, "Yes! Then all we need to do is wait until night and get Jenks so he can get past the statue." Al shook his head, and her short moment of happiness froze. "What?"

"It'll be pointless. The blood we need will have to be given to us willingly, and we need his approval."

"What! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I forgot." he growled, frustration and tiredness pulling his shoulders tight and blurring his vision.

He took a breath to tell his student more, but it got stuck in his throat when her face was moved to the side, and her hair flared out as if she had been slapped. Her hand covered her face in shock. Startled, he gripped her chin and turned her face to see a bright red large hand print on her left cheek_. The fuck? _His itchy witch reached for him, but then her head was snapped back. Al gripped her to his chest as she let out a scream in pain.

_The fucking elf! He fell asleep! _

Rachel choked. He looked at her face as it swelled up and went red. On her neck, hand prints formed. Panicking, he picked her up and ran for his mirror. "Trenton!" His student body's was beginning to shut down with the lack of oxygen. He could tell. A "Do not disturb" sign flashed in his mind. "Damn it all to hell!" he yelled, anger swelling deep in him. He sat on his cold, black marble floor, Rachel in his lap. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her fiercely. He'd kill the fucking elf! He'd rip his head clean off. The veins in her eyes were popping. In a blind effort, he touched her neck, feeling for hands he knew only she felt. Her neck was bruising, and he caressed it, praying to her God to give her a breath of much needed air.

His heart pounding, he shifted his position, laying her flat on her back and touching his lips to hers. He blew the air in his lungs to hers. Feeling her chest rise, he took another breath, then gave that to her. Over and over again. Damn that elf! Scaring the shit out of him and she jerked, eyes flashing open. She gasped, holding on to his shirt front.

"Itchy witch!" he whispered, hugging her to him.

"Al." she rasped. "Slap Trent for me please."

"With pleasure."A small smile tugged at his lips. "The next time I see him." he promised her.

Laughing breathily, she didn't make a move to leave his arms. She was tired. Al lurched to a stand and popped them to her room. He lay her down, tucking the covers under her chin. She sighed. "Thanks."

Glad it was over, he brushed a strand of her hair off her face. She closed her eyes. Leaving her to rest, Al went back to his kitchen. He was folding the cover he'd given to Rachel when a piercing scream echoed through the kitchen. He froze for a second, then popped back to Rachel. Blood was seeping through the slash running across her neck. As she choked on her own blood, Al rushed to cover the deep cut by pressing his hand to it. In a panick, his other hand made a sharp motion and her wound healed. His pulse pounded loud in his ears. His breath was coming fast in and out of his lungs. With relief sagging his shoulders, he closed his eyes. "Itchy witch," he sighed.

He opened his eyes when he heard no sound from her. Her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

**_And again, I apologize:(_**


	9. The nightmare come true

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE HOLLOWS.**

_**Okay, I'm not sure how many of you have re-read the previous chapter. I had accidently posted the rough draft and yeah. If you haven't, go back to that chapter; it explains there. **_

_**And if you already had, enjoy!**_

* * *

**TPOV**

Rachel and I were deep in my forest, laying on our backs on the grass and holding hands. We stared at the darkening sky and the stars beginning to show. I didn't recall how we had gotten here, whether by horses or just us simply walking. I turned my head in search for Tulpa, but he wasn't with us. Red either. Huh, maybe we walked here. Turning my head to the side to see Rachel, I raised our combined hands to me, and kissed her knuckles. She looked at me, smiling.

"Trent?" she questioned, bringing our hands to hers and leaving a peck on my palm. Releasing my grip on her fingers, I shifted my arm under her head. Sighing, her attention went back to the stars while mine's stayed on her. After what felt like an hour, she rolled on her side and lifted her head onto my chest. Her red curls tickled my neck.

"Rachel?" I whispered in case she had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" she answered just as softly.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping." I tucked the arm not under her under my head.

She cuddled into my side, saying, "I was close, but your voice brought me back."

Wrapping my arm that was under her around her waist, I pulled her closer to me. "Sorry."

She mmm'd a sleepy reply. For the next ten minutes or so, I held Rachel as she drifted to a sound sleep. The sound of crickets and birds was soothing. I continued staring at the black sky, studying the occasional dark cloud. A breeze blew, feeling fresh on my skin, but I think it was a bit too cold for Rachel as she hugged me tighter. I rubbed my hand on her arm, trying to warm her up the best I could.

The snap of a twig breaking was loud, jerking me to sit. Rachel was on her feet in an instant, reminding me that she was a real light sleeper. She was crouching, looking around us. I gained my feet quickly, putting my back against hers. The feel of her tapping a line zinged through me, and I tapped one as well.

"Trenton," a deep voice rang out, shocking me. I haven't heard that voice since I was fifteen. I rose from my own crouch, squinting at the forest before me, trying to see through the thick trunks of many trees, trying to find him. A familiar figure came out from the corner of my vision. My mouth hung open, and I stared at the man who had begun walking towards me.

Rachel turned around, swearing under her breath. I sensed her moving to stand beside me, but my eyes never shifted from the man I had thought had been dead for nearly the last fifteen years. "Uhh, Trent," Rachel whispered into me ear. "Is that your dad?"

"It looks like him." I whispered back, hoping she hadn't heard my voice shaking. I had.

Taking a breath, Rachel said into my ear, "I thought he was pushing up daisies."

"Uh-huh." I breathed. My father in question was still making his way to us with a fast pace. The scent of woods and paper filled me. This man certainly smelled like my farther. "Father?" I called out to the man when he was ten feet away.

He reclined his head, an air of importance surrounding him, just like he always had. "Trenton. Rachel."

I heard Rachel gasp, then felt her move to stand half ways behind me. "Mr. Kalamack." she mumbled, her breath warm against my neck.

"Trenton, I need to have a word with you." It sounded more of a command, than a suggestion.

"Of course," I said and walked to him.

When I reached him, I wasn't sure if I should give him a hug, or handshake, or a pat on the back. He didn't move closer as I stopped inches from him, just placed a hand on my shoulder and turned his back on Rachel. Together, we walked a few paces away from her. I looked back to see that she had sat back down on the grass, her back to us to give us privacy. I returned my attention to my father when he pinched my shoulder.

His lightly wrinkled face was filled with disappointment and anger. "What is Monty's daughter to you, Trenton?"

Surprised, I stared at him, my eyebrows high. "Ummm, she's the godmother of my daughters. And she's my friend."

"And that's all she'll be to you?" he asked, seeming doubtful.

"Yes." I couldn't help the regret that crept into my voice.

His eye twitched. "Are you sure?"

My hand lifted to smooth my hair in an act of nervousness. "Absolutely. I know my duties."

"Well, best to be safe than sorry." And with that, he turned on a heel and went to Rachel.

"Father?" I questioned, going after him. _Best to be safe than sorry?_

He stopped, glancing at me from over his shoulder. "As it was discussed when you were a child, you are to marry Ms. Withon. I do not wish Rachel to remain alive as she might persuade you otherwise." Picking up his speed, he walked to her unsuspecting form.

"Rachel!" I ran past him to put myself between Rachel and him. Rachel tilted her head back, meeting my face with curiosity. Tilting it back further, she looked at my father, who stood frozen a few feet from me.

"Move, Trenton." he ordered with a iron hard voice.

"No." I whispered, planting myself more firmly in front of Rachel. She was paying us no mind, just staring, fascinated, at the night sky.

Shocked, he blinked several times, as if trying to understand what I had told him. I'd never told him, 'no'. "Now." he said again.

I shook my head no, saying, "Rachel means a lot me. You will not kill her."

"Stand aside."

"No."

Grimacing, Father lowered himself to a crouch. I mirrored his position. "Move, Trenton!" he hissed. "I don't care how much you love her; I will kill her!"

And with that, I leaped at him, planning on only blocking him from coming closer to Rachel. He had other ideas, dropping onto his back and using his feet to fling me over his head. I landed on my arm, pain snaking up my shoulder. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh was loud in the quiet forest, almost like thunder. I sat up, watching as Rachel and my father fought. He kept making a grab for her neck, but she continued to smack his reaching fists to the side. Changing tactics, he began ducking her hits, and got a grip on her ankle.

Lifting her foot to his stomach, he landed a kick to her other leg. She grunted and landed on her rear. I stood up, going to them, not seeing the blue and red ball of ever after. It smacked into my chest, throwing me back a few feet. Taking advantage of the fact that he had let her foot go to throw me that ball of energy, Rachel used her arms to spin her body over, gaining her feet and taking my father's right from under him. He landed with a groan.

Rachel ran to me, grabbing me hand and pulling me up. I clenched my side, feeling like a rib had broken. Damn it. An echoing slap brought my head up. My father had slapped Rachel. Maybe because she had knocked him on his ass. From the anger and hate glowing in his green eyes, I could tell that his intent to kill Rachel, that not even five minutes ago had stemmed from only a political gain for me and the elven population, was now personal. When I reached for him, he took my wrist and threw me over his shoulder. The ground was hard on my back, taking my breath from my lungs.

I rolled on my hands and lifted myself to my feet. Panic hit me like a brick wall, watching my father sit on Rachel's stomach, his knees holding her arms as his fingers squeezed at her neck. I tackled him in an attempt to knock him away from her. But instead, we all just rolled on our sides, my father's grip on Rachel never faltering. Her lips were blue, her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was beginning to pale, and her face was swollen. Twisting, I got atop my father, wrapping an arm around his neck. I pulled with all my strength, but all that happened was him snapping his head back and into my jaw. The pain vibrated up my skull. I gasped, and forced myself between Rachel and him. My hands on her shoulders, I pushed my back against my father, having more success. The legs he had over her fell away, and I eased myself there.

I let go of her shoulders, moving them to his fingers, prying them off her. Rachel took a much needed breath when he released his hold. I mimicked him as he made another grab for her, and jerked my head back and into his nose. Yelping, my father rolled away from us. I hopped to my feet, crouching in front of Rachel. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. I turned to my father, seeing a fist coming my way. Too late to move now. My father's fist smashed into my cheek. My head snapped to the side from the force. I stuck an elbow out, catching myself.

Rachel's scream had me on my feet and racing to her. But I was too late.

My father was on a knee with Rachel's back to his front. An arm of his was around her waist, holding her to him. His other arm was across her chest. The knife he had pressed against her neck glinted in the faint light the stars gave. With a quick movement, he opened her neck and her blood gushed out.

"No!" I screamed, running to them.

Before I reached them, he let her go, dropping her on the grass like trash. I got on my knees beside her and covered her gash with my hands. She stared at me with wet eyes, her tears falling down her temples and into her hair. She gasped for air as her hands grabbed a hold of my wrists. My eyes were burning; my heart was breaking.

"No, no, no, no, no." I whispered as her eyes began to close. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her from the dew-wet grass. Her eyes closed shut, and my tears spilled over. "No, no, no, no. " I buried my face into her bloody chest, hoping to feel her heart beating beneath my nose. Maybe she just passed out. But I wasn't so lucky. There was no pounding under my nose.

I stayed holding Rachel's body to me for minutes, rocking us slowly, not believing she was gone. This was Rachel; no can kill her. Ku'Sox couldn't. Eloy couldn't. The Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards couldn't. Jonathon couldn't. Mia and her baby couldn't. Tom Bansen and his pathetic followers couldn't. The weres from Machinaw couldn't. Lee couldn't. Piscary couldn't. Algaliarept couldn't. An IS death threat couldn't. _I_ couldn't. What made my father different. Hatred boiled in my veins as I heard him step closer to me. If I wasn't cradling Rachel to me, I'd've jumped at him. But I couldn't let her go. She'd held others as they died; it was only fair that she, too, was held.

"Trenton," he said softly with regret. I shied away from the hand that touched my shoulder. "I know that she meant an awful lot to you, but it's best that she not be a part of your life. She'll only confuse you further."

I looked up at him kneeling before Rachel and me, glaring. "All you had to do was tell me it was either she dies, or I stop speaking to her. There was no need for you to k-" My voice broke off as a sob shook me.

With pity shining his eyes, he replied, "You may have stayed away from her, but once she got into a relationship, you would have forced your way back into her life."

I turned back to her white face. "No, I wouldn't have." But he knew I was lying.

I heard him sigh, but didn't hear what he was going to say because something began to shake me. Startled, I held Rachel tighter to my chest.

With a more violent shake on my shoulder, I sputtered awake, looking up at Quen, who towered over me with a fearful look. Disoriented, I glanced around me, finding myself sitting on my couch. I must have drifted to sleep.

"How long have I slept?" I asked him, wiping away a few tears.

"Around ten minutes, Sa'han. I'm not so sure." The fearful expression was lost behind a disapproving look. "You can't sleep, Trenton, if it puts Rachel in danger."

Yawning, I scooted to the edge of the couch and reached for my now-cold cup of tea. I took a sip, grimacing. I needed to ask Rachel to teach me that little charm of hers to warm up water. "It's alright, Quen," I told the older elf. "I only dreamt of my father . . ." Time seemed to freeze as I remembered my dream of my father killing Rachel.

Before Quen could question my obvious panic, I raced to the kitchen where I'd left my scrying mirror. I picked it up from the counter, and placed my fingers atop the right symbols. Fearing the worst, I called her. But upon recalling that she didn't have it on her, I called her demon teacher.

**APOV **

Gathering another huge ball of raw line energy into his palms, Algaliarept placed them on Rachel's chest, over her silent heart. Dali stood at his elbow, the crystal bottle that contained Rachel's soul in his tight grip and held his breath. Al gritted his teeth to the coming burn and pushed the energy into her, shocking her like a defibrillator would. It was the demons' equivalent that was not used often. Partly because demons were cowards to extreme pain, and partly because if a demon were to die, it was unlikely to bring them back. The two demons performing the "procedure" ( because it had to be two) would have to capture the soul into a bottle immediately after the heart stopped, while the other pushed the ley line energy into the dead heart in hopes of restarting it. When, or if, the heart began to beat with the push of the energy, the demon holding the soul would delicately put it back.

Of course that was a whole lot harder than it sounded. Al and Dali had been doing this for what seemed like hours, but was actually just minutes. The moment Al had found his student dead, he had summoned Dali into his bedroom, knowing that if he were to call Newt, she'd probably just steal away his student's soul and try to sell it back to him. Dali had been furious up until he saw the younger demon pushing energy into the much younger demon, Rachel; the bottled soul laying innocently beside her head. Now, he waited. They both did.

When Al ran out of the energy in his fingers, he lifted his hands slightly, pulling from the line. The energy was fire on his bare skin, but it would be worth the pain if his student survived. He didn't want to go through losing her _again_. He didn't think he could go through that. _Again_. He returned his hand over her heart, letting small amounts soak into her skin while forcibly pushing his hand against her chest in an even pace. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trailed down his face to drop down on her chest and his hands. He curled his lip back into a snarl, thinking that he was going to kill that damn elf if she died.

"Again, Dali." Al panted.

Silently, Dali set the soul down on the bed, leaned down, and took a deep breath. His now-free hands tilted Rachel's head back slightly, and he breathed into her mouth. He did that a few times, stopping when Al growled at him that that was enough and picked the soul back up.

Too soon, Al's hands were empty and he was refilling them in a long second. He went back to Rachel. The moment he pushed a wad into her heart, it pounded with no other help. Relieved, Al pushed a bigger wad into her, and her heart pounded with more strength. Before his energy could finish, Al groaned at Dali to put her soul back where it belonged. Eagerly, the other demon stepped forward, opening the bottle and dipping it close to Al's hands. Praying that they weren't making a mistake, Al removed his fingers.

Dali poured the gold soul onto her chest, and, like the line energy, it seeped into her. Al brought his second sight up as he all but pushed Dali away. Her soul had reclaimed it's place inside her. Her aura was covering her skin more rapidly than he thought possible. He heard Dali sigh in relief, and turned to him.

"Thank you, Dali." Al whispered, wondering how much he was going to be charged.

"You're welcome." Dali said. "Because I feel that I have a part to play in this, you owe me nothing. Perhaps a new tulpa for my restaurant, but nothing more."

"Of course," Al muttered, looking back to his student. "Once she's well."

Dali nodded, then glanced at Rachel as she croaked, "Al."

"I'll call you to make the arrangements." And he left Al with his student.

Al rushed to Rachel's side, crouching next to her head. "Yes, itchy witch?"

Sifting her head to look at him better, she asked, "Why is Dali here?"

"Was." he corrected, twirling a red curl between his fingers. "He was helping me bring you back to life."

"I died!" she gasped, then made a move to sit up.

Keeping her where she was, he said, "Yes."

"How did you bring me back?" Her eyes were wide.

Staring into her eyes, he explained the entire painful process. When he was done, his student only stared at him in wonder. "I didn't know demons could do that."

Al shrugged it off. "You will need to be in bed the next couple of days, Rachel. _Resting_." He emphasized the last word.

"Why?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because you need your strength to build back up. And your aura isn't all with you."

She narrowed her eyes. Then she flinched after she tried to reach for a line. Rolling his eyes, Al got to his feet. He was about to call her stupid when a damn sneeze tore from him. He grunted, then brought his mirror to him. He sat down next to Rachel, smiling as she complained about how much she hurt.

Sneezing again, he answered his call. "What do you want?"

_Al! _The fucking elf yelled. _How's Rachel?_

_She's fine. Why the hell did you fall asleep? _

_I hadn't meant to. _The elf said coldly. _I want to speak to Rachel._

Al glanced at his student, at the blood that still covered her front. Her eyes were closed. _She can't speak in the moment._

_Let me speak to her! _The elf raged.

_Listen, elf, her aura is weak and she is unable to touch a line. I'll have her call you back when it's healed enough. _Why was he even bothering with that elf? Oh, yes, because if he hung up, Trent might just summon her, and in her current state, it'll likely kill her.

_Her aura is weak? How is that? What happened?_

_She died in whatever way you dreamt of her dying, Trent. I had to take her soul out and into a bottle to keep it going from wherever the hell it would go. There is hardly enough of it. It hurts her to touch a line, so don't try summoning her until I give the okay; you'll kill her, again. Make sure her friends know, too. _And with that, Al removed his fingers from the cool glass, his fingertips throbbing where they were burned.

He reached over the bed to set his black scrying mirror on the night stand, using a healing curse. Glancing at his student, he used a brush-and-wash curse and put her in one of her pajamas that she had in her closet. Rachel shivered as the red ever after haze roamed over her, but she didn't complain. Again, she made an attempt to get up, only to have her teacher pushed her down. She really needed her rest; whether she liked it or not.

Growling unimpressively at Al, Rachel slapped his hands away. "Stop doing that," she groaned, falling back against the pillow with a yelp.

"Take it easy." Al grumbled. "Go to sleep." As she stared at him, dumbfounded, he smirked. "Unless you want to stare up at the ceiling the entire time you're in bed, you might as well. There aren't many activities for you to do in bed." He tilted his head and leered at her. "Well, not if I think it's not worth death, maybe a thing or two."

She blushed, saying, "Good thing sex with me isn't worth death, right?"

"I don't know, itchy witch," Al drawled, "Maybe. I've heard you are quite amazing. And I have seen many things when I saw everything in that head of yours. You might be worth it."

She chuckled. "No pressure."

Al leaned back on the head board, laughing quietly. "No worries, itchy witch." He turned and pulled the covers up to her chin.

She yawned, and closed her eyes, saying, "And thanks for saving my life, Big Al."

He stood, and smiled at her fondly, though she couldn't see it. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

She smiled, rolled on her side and did as he said.

* * *

_**Sorry for the longer wait than usual. I got a bit caught up on reading fanfiction from other fandoms:)**_


	10. WARNING: beware of demon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS BY KIM HARRISON!**

* * *

**RPOV**

I opened my eyes to a dark room, feeling cozy in my bed. The only light came from a candle on the nightstand. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head and pointing my toes. The soft popping of my joints felt nice, so did the silk covers on me. I really needed to ask Al where on earth he got his sheets. With my palms on the mattress, I pushed myself to sit, glancing around the bedroom that Al had given me in an attempt to keep me safe, though I suspected that he used it when I wasn't here. I couldn't care less as long as he stayed out when I was occupying it.

_How long had I been asleep? _I wondered. Al had told me that my aura was weak, and to not tap a line until he gave the okay. But how was I going to let him know that I was awake? If only he hadn't closed up the hole he'd made when his aura was stripped to nothing and he'd wanted access to his spelling kitchen. Hoping that he'll hear me from behind the thick walls, I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled out his name.

No answer. Again, I called, "Al!"

I yelped when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder from seemingly out of nowhere. Twisting in the sheets, I got on my knees. Al's red goat eyes met mine, glinting with humor. Son of a bitch. "Is it really necessary for you to scream?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes as he sat on the bed a foot from me. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"I was just watching over you." he said innocently, but the damn smirk on his ruddy face ruined it. "Making sure your were safe, is all."

"I thought I told you to stay out of here when I slept." I scolded, though I don't know why. The demon wouldn't listen. Or care.

And sure enough, he grinned devishly, saying, "But I like watching you as you rest."

"It's creepy." I sat back down and popped some pillows behind me to lean against the head board. "What time is it?" I eased myself back gingerly, almost crying with how comfortable I was. How was it that on my bed, that was inside a church, cannot compare to Al's bed in the demonic ever after?

Al looked to his wrist as a watch appeared. I did a double take as I realized it was twin to the watch I had beaten with the meat tenderizer. "Ten past midnight."

_I've been asleep for over twelve hours? _Dying takes a lot out of a person, I guess. "And you've been here the entire time?"

Frowning, Al lowered himself to lie on his back, his head resting on a stray pillow inches from my knee. "I spoke more with Dali." He closed his eyes, looking nothing like the pride-driven predator he was, but a harmless exhasted man who had a very long day. "When you aura is in better shape, we are going to make him a new tulpa for Dalliance."

"Why?"

Al peeked up at me. "Consider us lucky that that's all he's charging us."

I stared at Al for a few more seconds. It's been over twelve hours, I thought, maybe I can tap a line, now? Being careful so as not to alert him, I sent a quiet thought to the nearest ley line, quickly finding one. A searing pain hit me like a slap as I barely touched it. I gasped and immediately let go. Al was on me in the same second.

"Stupid," he whispered to me in annoyance, his breath hot on my face. "Did I say that you can touch a line yet, student?"

Panting, I said, "I thought it would be better after twelve hours." Putting my hands on his shoulders, I tried to shove him off me. "And get the hell off."

He growled and pushed away from me. "Why is it that you never listen?" he grumbled under his breath. "Perhaps if I gave you one good smack on your pretty little ass, you'd begin to behave yourself."

"Or I'll be a whole lot worse." I muttered, holding my head. If he began slapping me again like those first few months I was his student, I swore I'll fry his tackle.

"You are, after all, a child," he mused out loud, "I can't imagine why Dali deems you responsible enough to bear a child of your own."

"And I can't imagine why he deemed you soft enough to care for a child." I mocked.

"You'd be surprised, itchy witch."

I rolled my eyes, then got an image of Al cradling a newborn in his arms, him soothing the baby as they cried for a warm bottle. Now that's plain creepy, Al caring for a child.

"If the child were mine." Al murmured, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. Clearing his thoughts echoed mine. I looked at him as he stood with a ram rod stiffness, his face blank, but for the barely-there longing in his eyes. He wants kids?

Uncomfortable, I asked, "So, when I can I go back to my church?"

He sighed, "Wait until your aura grows another quarter centimeter." I huffed, and shoved the covers off me, a moment of relief going through me while I looked at the cotton, gray pants and black t-shirt. And Jenks made fun of me for taking pj's here. "You should keep your ass in bed." he finished.

"Then can you jump me to the kitchen or something?" The black marble floor was cold on my bare toes, but the coolness felt nice. "It's boring here, and maybe I could work on my Latin."

Al grinned at me. "Fine," he agreed, "but, remember, you said it." He grabbed my elbow and pushed me into his chest. Eyes wide, I stared up at him. He just smiled all the wider, his blocky teeth showing starch in the dim lighting. His arm went around my waist, bringing me closer to his warmth.

One second we were in my, or Al's, whatever, bedroom, then we were standing before the fireplace in his library. It hurt like hell. It was as if I was standing in fire and my skin was burning away to leave the hot flames to crawl along my exposed muscles, and then began to char my bones to ash.

The gentle pressure on my cheek brought me to open my eyes, since apparently I closed them against the pain. Al's face was inches from mine, his breath going into my lungs. "That's the reason why I wanted you to stay in the bedroom." His grin held humor, but his eyes were filled with concern. I didn't say anything, just unhooked my arms from where I had unknowingly wrapped about his waist and walked shakily to the nearest chair. He couldn't have told me that before?

I sat, sighing in relief and pulling my feet up on the edge of the chair. My forehead touched my knees. I could hear Al going to tend the fire. "Hungry, Rachel?" he asked.

I lifted my head. Food did sound a bit appetizing. "Okay."

Five minutes later, Al and I were taking our first bites into the cheese sandwiches he'd made. After a few more bites, I raised the cup of steaming coffee to my lips, and took a large gulp. Al had taken the coffee grounds from me two weeks ago, and though the hot, bitter drink still managed to get a hint of burnt amber, it was a far cry better than the stuff that demons had in the ever after. That's why I hadn't given Al any crap.

Another five minutes passed. The sandwiches had been eaten, the coffee had been drunk. Al sat on his couch, directly across from me. Al had his red goat eyes watching my every move and it was getting tiresome. The next time I see Trent, I am going to shove a five-hour energy drink down his throat every damn five hours. Let's see if he'll ever fall asleep again, the little cookie farts.

Al cleared his throat noisily, then said, "I believe you've been up and about long enough. Let's get you back to bed."

My chin rose an inch and I brought my legs up to rest my heels on the edge on my seat. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them to me in a vain attempt to bring me warmth since Al's blazing fire was just out of reach. "I haven't even been here fifteen minutes!" I complained. I wanted to lie in warm water, preferably with lots of bubbles to hide my lady bits, not that there was much, but still. I wanted to have a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles in my soapy grasp. And maybe a glass of Trent's white wine balanced on one knee. And soft jazz playing in the background. Now, that sounded great. Not going back to sleep in Al's, er, my bed. I don't care how comfortable the mattress was, or of how silky the silk sheets felt on my skin, like I was being caressed . . . Okay, maybe it wasn't such a bad place to go. But I wanted a bubble bath, damn it.

Seeming to be pleased, Al stood, trying to fight back a smile, and walked to one of his many bookshelves, quickly returning after he grabbed a thick text without even looking at it. I jumped at the loud boom when Al dropped it on the coffee table. I scooted to the edge of my seat to get a better look. The tome had no spine, the cover was falling off, and it smelled like dandelions, leather, and dried blood. I stared at Al curiously. "Read this." he ordered.

"What's it about," I asked consciously, lifting the worn-out demon text to find it was a lot heavier than it looked. Sort of like me, or so I have been told. This was going to take a while to read. Hopefully it wasn't all Latin.

"The curse on us. _Somnium volunt_." he said. "I'll be in my spelling kitchen. If you need me, shout." And he left with a pop.

There's a whole book on just that curse? I thought. Intrigued, I pulled it on my lap and leaned back on the chair. Trent's entire library only had about a dozen pages or so. I bent my head, tucking the stray curls that fell about my face behind my ears. As I skimmed through the text, I came to find that each opened up pages had a Latin version of one of many of the dream wish curses on the left page, and a complete English translation on the right. My worry evaporated as I subtracted a few hours from my finishing the entire thick tome. Keeping my eyes on the right side, I found the dream interpretation, dreamy, love-letters, and the rest that Trent had explained to me.

Flipping to a random page, I read out loud in Latin, "_Somnium censuram_." Or dream censorship. Used on children. Parents put this version of the dream wish curse to prevent rated R dreams. Occasionally, used on spouses. _Dolorem_. Pain. Was used on enslaved elves so that even in sleep, the demons were able to torture them. Wincing, I turned the page. _Tempestate providentia_. Weather forecast. To predict the weather.

_Visitabo_. Punish. To punish someone. That was all there was; most of the page had been ripped off. The warning bells in my head gonged. Out of all the demon texts Al had me study from, this was the first with somewhat of a page missing. Al took care of his books. He would have fixed the damage. Hoping it was nothing, I yelled for my teacher. Can't be too safe, right?

"What now?" Al bellowed, misting into existence in front of me. "I haven't even been gone twenty minutes." But then he choked in his charade, peering closely to the torn up page in my hand. "You little bitch!" he shrieked, yanking the book out of my lap. Startled, I recoiled from him. I yelped when he got a firm hold on my neck and picked me up to glare into my eyes. Cut off from oxygen, I kicked at him, but he only squeezed my neck tighter with both of his hands. "Bitch," he seethed. "I allow you to study from a precious tome as it might save your ass. And you ruin it!" He shook me twice, then flung me over his head. A rush of air sounded in my ears, and I crashed into the back of the couch, my body weight tipping it back, and I rolled on the floor. Al's buckled boot was there waiting for me, and I screamed when he kicked my arm, hearing as well as feeling a crunch as his kick broke my arm. "You destroyed my book!" he raged, kicking me again, but on the head this time. Pain blossomed anew, blackening my vision, and I groaned. What the hell is wrong with him?

"I didn't do anything," I rasped, getting on a hand and my knees. My other arm was useless. Al only snarled, twisted a fist in my hair and forced me to feet, my cry of pain not phasing him. His heavy hand gripped my hurt arm, and he squeezed it. Scream after scream left my throat as I had a deja vu moment from when Piscary, my roommate's former master vampire, had done the same.

On instinct, I tapped a line, and did my best to ignore the fire that burned me. Gasping, I flung a huge wad of unfocused energy at him. Al was flung back. He hit the wall behind him hard as I fell on my butt. Clutching my arm to me, tears spilled over my eyes, feeling hot on my cold skin. I glanced at Al, terrified. But he was passed out, slumped on the floor. I swallowed, pulling my knees to me slowly. I sobbed, still keeping a sharp eye on Al. All for a damn page of a book that I didn't even tear out.

My eyes were still on him when his red eyes opened in a flash. He blinked rapidly, sitting up and holding his head with one hand. When his eyes met mine, anger flared and he pounced on me. I set up a circle just as he landed on it and a painful burn spread through me. This wouldn't hold him back, but at least I had some time to explain.

"Al!" I screamed, feeling him poking at my undrawn circle with his chi through the pounding in my skull. "The page was gone when I got to it!" He pushed harder, and I gritted my teeth, tears falling down my face. "Why else would I call you?" I yelled at him. Al halted in overpowering my circle, growling at me. "I'd never do that your books, Al! I know how much they mean to you!" The gasp that escaped him gave me hope. If he believed me, maybe he wouldn't kill me.

"What?" he whispered.

"I didn't do that." I said, fire travelling over my skin.

Many emotions passed over his face fast. The only ones I'd been able to catch were disbelief and regret. Al got his feet but before he said anything, I felt the first hints of passing out. Recognizing them as well, Al spoke softly, "Drop your circle, Rachel." Still, I held it up, numbness replacing the pain. "I won't hurt you." he added, understanding my reluctance.

I stared at him until his face became fuzzy, and I released the line, shivering when a pulse went through as my circle dropped. Al knelt before me. Slowly as to not startle me, he put an arm around my shoulders and another under my knees. "There," he soothed, holding me close to his warm chest. My consciousness was fading, but I forced myself to stay awake. I didn't know what he'll end up doing if I wasn't awake to protect myself. "Now hold on, okay?" he whispered. "Let me just pop you to bed, then we'll talk."

The last thing I remembered was the heat that swallowed me whole.

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that:)**_


	11. Stupid little wizard

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE HOLLOWS**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was the too-close-for-comfort scent of burnt amber that stirred me. Forcing myself to remain still and keep my breathing even, I extended my hearing. The only sounds my ears were able to catch were my own soft breaths. Assured, I opened my eyes, my heart nearly jumping out of my chest and running away when red eyes was all I could see. Above me, Al was there, his arms on either side of me and his nose inches from touching mine. My eyes widened in surprise and just a hint of fear. In an attempt to put at least another half an inch away from him, I dug myself into the fluffy pillow that was currently supporting my head.

My hand rose to push at his chest, hoping he'd get the hint and back the hell off, but he remained where he was, getting closer if anything. I knew he was done trying to kill me, but still, I did have a sense of personal space.

Staring deeply into my eyes, he asked, "Are you alright?" and his warm breath washed over my face. He looked so worried with his brow furrowed and his demon eyes narrowed.

"Peachy," I muttered. Ugh, I felt as if I just came out of the oven. "Can you get away from me?"

His already there frown deepened and he did as I asked, moving off of me to sit up with his back leaning on the headboard. He was still too close. I had meant like him getting off the bed, but this was maybe the best I was gonna get. Damn him. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you, Rachel," he said dryly, if not a bit guiltily.

"How long have I been out?" I lifted my hand to brush a strand from my face, hesitating when I realized it was the arm that was supposed to be broken. Touching my head tenderly, I felt for the bruise I should have had when Al kicked me, but it wasn't there. Al must have healed me. All of me. He better have, the friggin' jerk.

"Two minutes." He twisted his turso to face me, and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry." he said, sounding very much sincere.

I held back a grimace, refusing to meet his eyes. "Why?" I asked innocently, playing with the edge of the cover. If he was going to apologize, then I wanted to drag him through the process. For a freaking page of an old book, are you kidding me?

He glared at me, saying, "For attacking you."

"And?" I promtped, narrowing my eyes. Yes, it was childish, I knew it. And I didn't give a rat's ass.

"And for accusing you of something you're obviously not that stupid to commit."

I smiled. I just made a demon fully apologize for hurting me, admit making a mistake, and, to top it off nicely like sprinkle, he meant it. How cool was that? "Apology accepted," I said, feeling sassy. "Don't do it again."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I'll ask questions first, beat the crap out of you later. Happy?" I just grinned up at him. "Since your awake," Al began, "I guess it's time to chat."

I blinked. "About what?" I asked, slowly popping myself up by my hands.

Mistakenly thinking that I needed assistance, Al wrapped his arm around my shoulders, helping me to scoot back to copy his position. Before my back could touch the hard wood behind me, Al paused for a second to shove a pillow against it. After my back was resting comfortably on the headboard, I thanked him. "You're welcome." he said.

"So," I persisted, "what did you want to talk about?"

"About the my missing page, itchy witch." His tone added a silent _duh. _

"Oh." I crossed my feet at the ankles, not knowing what else to do. "The page was mostly gone when I got to it." I glanced at him, seeing his rage. Of course he'd still be angry. Good news is that he wasn't angry with _me_ any more. I think. Sure, Al would beat me to a pulp if I really, really deserved it, but he wouldn't kill me. He needed me. Alive, that is. Anyone else wouldn't be so lucky.

"Did you lend it to anyone?" I asked, doubting it. If he'd lent the book to another demon, that demon wouldn't have been so careless. Besides, all demon texts were spelled so as to not get damaged. If there was damage, it would have been intentional. And what demon would want to risk that and stand trial for vandalism on another's property? A demon wouldn't have done that. A thought entered my mind, having me blink at the possibility. But Al spoke before I could voice it.

"No." He made fists of his hands. "I've had it the whole time."

"Okay, then did anyone have access to your library?"

"Besides you, or I?" He laughed without humor, then went silent. Thinking with his head tilted to the side. "Nick." He said, his voice hard in accusation.

_Nick?_ "Why?" I asked. Becoming anxious, I sat up straight. I had known it wouldn't be a demon. And a familiar would have enough knowledge. Oh crap. _Nick_.

"He was on a loan from Newt a few weeks ago." Al explained. "Only for forty-eight hours. I'd sent him in here to get some texts for me." He met my eyes. "That was the only time he'd been in here, and it was only ten minutes exactly."

Had it been Nick who cursed me? Oh God, no.

A pop sounded in the room, bouncing off the walls. Al had risen to his feet and was at my side of the bed, shoving an opened tome to my face. "This is the page," he announced, and I put it on my lap, peering closely at it.

"Uh-huh," I murmured. "What does this one do?" I asked, meaning the dream wish, 'punish' edition.

He started to pace along the length of the bed. "That one can do whatever the fuck it's maker wants it too. Plague someone with their worse nightmares. Trapping them in their subconscious. Etcetera."

"Even hurt someone as in the nightmare of another?" I whispered. _Nick? _I thought I was finished with having to worry about that bastard doing something. Apparently I was wrong.

Completely oblivious, Al continued with his pacing, sending a soft breeze with his quick steps. Walking to the end of the bed, retracing his steps to the bedside table, and then starting over. "Yes." He said matter-of-factly, his nicely muscled back to me. He wasn't wearing his green velvet jacket, and his thin cotton button-up shirt couldn't hide anything. "It's the most popular version of that one. It's intended to destroy the two parties cursed."

Oh, God. Trent should have let _me _let the _demons _kill Nick. Damn it! Damn Nick! "Would it hurt both?" I had to ask. If Trent was in danger, too, I couldn't fall asleep again. I haven't had any nightmares lately, that I recall, but that sort of thing wasn't definite. Unless I meditated for hours, but who has the time for that?

"No." Al froze mid-step with his back still to me. "And yes. The one having the nightmares won't get physically harmed, but the lost of the other would destroy them all the same. It's how the curse is intended to work."

I gulped, loud enough for Al to have heard me. He spun on his heel and kneeled beside the bed, watching my face carefully. "This is the curse on Trent and me, isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, it might be."

"Might be?" I shouted, startling him. I flung my legs over the side of the bed, sliding down until my toes met with the rug. I stood over Al as he stayed where he was, not moving an inch. "What the Turn do you mean 'it might be'?" It had to be Nick. He had the demon blood. All he had to do was trick Newt into invoking it. And he had stolen the page from Al. And he has the motivation. Screw that Trent wants something pure in his life, I was going to kill that little mouse burger. If he was going to try to kill me, he could at least have the decency to do it in my face so I'd be able to kick his ass. _What a weenie!_

Al rose from his almost squat, sending me to retreat back a step if I didn't want to have my chest pressed up on him. "If it was, Rachel, what could we possibly do?" he asked me, not liking it any better than me. "He's Newt's familiar. If we wanted to harm him, we'd have to go through her first with hard evidence."

"Well we have to do something!"

"Love," Al intoned, bending his head closer to mine. "What?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't a clue. He's right that we'd have to go to Newt first, if she even cared. I think she might, but who knows what she'll end up doing? Maybe blame Al for not watching him properly? Or me? "I don't know," I finally whispered, feeling helpless and not liking it. I had to talk to Trent.

Sighing, Al pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he blinked as a thought crossed his face and he began eyeing me up and down. Uncomfortable, I put an arm on his chest and moved around him. I leaned on the wall eight feet from him. I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "Well, there is a way to get the evidence." he admitted. "I don't think you'll give me any trouble, but your elf might."

Worry began to settle in my middle, and I asked, "How so?"

"Do you recall two months ago when Ku'Sox had dumped all the ley line imbalances into your line? I almost died trying to find his aura signature?"

_And I saved your ass_, I added to myself. "Yes."

"It goes the same as a curse on a person. There is a mark left."

"And then we can fry Nick!" _Yes! We got the evidence! Well, sort of_.

Al cleared his throat. "Come here." I did what he told me, standing toe to toe with him. The burnt amber that clung to him would have clogged my throat if I hadn't been so used to it. I could hardly be bothered by it anymore. "I need to have a peek at your soul to find an aura signature."

Unafraid, I muttered, "Go ahead." And feeling him waiting at my door, so to speak, I let him in. Al's presence wasn't terrible, but then again, it was suffocating, like we were squished into being the same person. I felt him searching around, picking up picture frames, touching the furniture, sniffing the air. Like a nosy neighbor entering my home for the first time. But of course Al's been in my head more than once. If you ask me, I think he liked it, nosy bastard. Al chuckled, and I blushed. I forgot he was in here with me.

Forcing my mind blank, I waited patiently for him to finish. Well, as patiently as I could manage, my hands wouldn't quit shaking. It wasn't long until he found what we wanted. He stepped out the door, out of my mind, and gave an evil smile. "It was Nick." he said.

I felt like jumping in triumph and slapping Nick at the same time. "Now we can go to Newt!_" Got you, little wizard. _At Al's silence, I looked at him. He sat on the bed with his ruddy face pinched. "What?"

He licked his lips, and said, "I need to look into Trent's, too. Knowing for sure you were cursed by Nick isn't enough."

"Oh." I sat next to him, his weight rocking me towards him and I pulled my feet up to sit crossed legged, me facing him completely. "Then we talk to Trent."

Al smirked at me. "Like your elf would allow me to reach into his soul and see all that is bared?"

_Well, when he put it like that . . . _"He trusts me," I insisted. "I could do it."

He threw his head back and laughed, making me feel stupid. "You can't, itchy witch," he chuckled. "You have to be male, and you aren't." I frowned at him. "It's the same as how you demonesses can carry another soul within yourselves when having a child. I can't because I'm male."

"He's not going to let you peek into him." I admitted glumly. "But let me talk to him." Al looked at me doubtedly. "He still trusts me."

"Perhaps, but not me."

"I can talk to him."

We continued staring at each other. I wasn't going to back down, damn it. Trent would listen to me. Finally, Al sighed, closing his eyes in a long blink. I jumped when he snapped his thick fingers, and his mirror was there between us. "Children." I heard him mutter under his breath and I gave him an ugly face.

I reached forward to put my fingers on his scrying mirror, yanking it back when he slapped my hand away. "You're aura isn't that better, itchy witch," he said. "I'll call him and relay your message."

_Oh yeah, like he'd listen to you._"Al!" I reached to take the heavy glass, but he lifted it on his lap. "You just said he doesn't trust you."

"Hush, itchy witch," he shushed me. He put a finger to his lips. "I'm on the phone." I crossed my arms over my middle, sending daggers his way, but it didn't affect him. He simply blew me a kiss, a lost look in his eyes as he had a silent conversation with Trent, I guessed.

Huffing, I stood, walking to the wardrobe where Al kept my clothes. Though the horrid burnt amber smell clung to everything, the faint scent of real redwood filled my nose, and I breathed in deeply, my shoulders losing some of their tension. I opened the doors, rifling through the many outfits he had gotten me. I felt like a slob wearing my pj's right next to his elegant grace. Finding jeans and a black camisole, I turned to Al expectantly.

He grimaced at the simple outfit I had chosen, and shook his head no. I flushed, refusing to back down. Not breaking our eye contact, I went to him, the clothes still in my grasp. Standing in front of him, I cocked my hip and put my free hand on my hip. Al rolled his eyes, and gave in. A red haze of ever after enveloped me, fading to nothing to leave me wearing the outfit I'd chosen, my boots, and a purple belt.

Satisfied, I lost my fierce stance. Al's hand left the mirror, and he got to his feet. He pursed his lips, then walked to where I was standing. "Trent is going to summon us, itchy witch, in few seconds."

"What?"

Al ran his eyes from the top of my head down to my boots. "I can't send you over there by yourself," he explained, licking his lips. "It may kill you unless there is another aura cushioning you. So don't try to wiggle away." Al placed his hands on my waist, pulling me into him. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Unless you'd like to risk it?" he asked.

Remembering when Al had jumped me to his library, I wrapped my arms about his waist, burying my face in his chest. It had hurt like hell jumping the line to one of his rooms, but I had to admit, it could have gone worse if Al hadn't been crushing me to his chest, as he was now. As a hollowness cramped in my middle, I squeezed my eyes shut. It may not kill me, but this was going to be painful.

"I take it," I whispered the same time Al did. Al bubbled up our minds together, and I could feel his concern for me. Then I felt the line burning me despite Al's aura. I screamed as he tightened himself around me. I concentrated on his thoughts to distract myself. Once he realized that, he forced himself to think of something else. On how he was going to rip Nick's limbs from his turso, Nick screaming in pain and pleading at Al to stop. It did me well, that happy little image. My horror masked any pain I was suffering.

And then our feet landed on a solid floor. I gasped into Al's chest, ugly sobs escaping me. My senses were getting hazy. I heard a commotion behind me, jerking into Al's chest even more when I felt hands grab me and try to pull me from him.

"Rachel," I heard a musical voice whisper. "You can let go of him now."

A sob escaped me as I turned my head and looked behind me. Trent was there, inches away, prying my arms from Al. Well, attempting to, anyways. Quen stood a foot away from us, concerned for me, and warily glancing at Al. I lifted my head, finding Al's face closer than I had thought.

"It's okay, itchy witch," he said, cupping my face with a large hand.

_I'm okay_, I thought, _let go of him before Trent gets a wrench_. I forced my arms off Al, keeping a hand to his chest for balance. My, God, everything was getting blurry. Stars danced in and out into my vision. Taking a deep breath, I stepped away from Al, dropping my hand and shrugging off Trent's. I tried to shake my wooziness. Feeling myself tipping forward, I did nothing. I just wanted to go to sleep. Amid the panicked voices, I did.

**TPOV**

"Trent, stop worrying," Quen told me for maybe the tenth time. "Her demon wouldn't harm her." he finished confidently.

I glared at him for all of a second, then returned to my pacing. He was right that her demon wouldn't, but that wasn't why I was concerned about her. I had had another nightmare. My father had slit her throat open. I needed to know she was fine. Al had said she was. _But she had died. _Al said so, and that he had revived her. I wanted to talk to her, apologize until she told me to shut up. _She had died. _

Running a hand through my hair, I glanced at my watch. It was close to one. I wished Algaliarept would just call me to tell me she was getting better and she could come back to this side of the lines soon.

I heard Quen stand from sitting on the couch. He stood in my way, and when I tried to side step him, he followed me, effectively halting me. "Sa'han," he said smoothly. "Morgan is fine."

"I'm sure she is." I muttered, going around him to continue in my pacing. "I just need to know she's alright." The last I said softly.

Quen only frowned at me, walking to the kitchen. The scent of coffee rose. Maybe I should call her demon. With that idea in mind, I went to grab my mirror from inside my bedroom, inhaling Rachel's aroma that she left behind. On my nightstand, there was my scrying mirror. I crossed the room quickly and reached for it, pausing when an unexpected sneeze left me. I blinked. _How odd._ When another sneeze shook me, I figured I was getting "a call".

"Who is this?" I asked after I had placed my fingers on the appropriate symbols.

_Who the hell else would be bothered to contact you? _came an irritated voice with a proper British accent.

I'd had a hunch it was him. "How is Rachel doing?" I asked urgently, taking a seat on the edge of my untidy bed. I made a mental note to have a maid fix it as soon as possible. It wasn't if I was going to sleep any time soon.

Taking a deep breath, Al spoke. _She's fine. _I sighed in relief, my shoulder sagging as twelve hours of worrying left me. _Until your ass falls asleep again. _I went to speak, but he cut me off, impatient as ever. _But that isn't why I called._

Quen walked in with his hands in fists. "Sa'han?" he questioned, his eyes roaming over my room.

"I'm speaking with Morgan's demon." I said to him, easing his suspicion that I was in danger. Then to Al, "What's happened?"

Through Al, I saw a glimpse of Rachel walking away, her back to him, and opening a wardrobe. I began feeling uncomfortable as his eyes ran over her body in appreciation. _It was Newt's familiar who cursed you and Rachel._

"Nick Sparagmos?" I hissed. Quen's breath caught, his face becoming murderous. _The wizard who had gotten Ceri killed?!_

The demon didn't answer me, his attention on Rachel and the clothes she was showing him. _You've gotta be kidding me_, he thought to himself.

"Al?" I prompted.

_Yes. _he said, still frowning at Rachel as if the attire Rachel wore mattered more than our problem did._ His aura signature is all over Rachel's soul. And I need to take a look at yours, so summon us right now._

"But I thought Rachel's aura isn't well enough for line jumping." Look into my soul?

_She's better now, _he growled_. Hurry. _And his thoughts separated from mine. My hand left my mirror.

"Trent?" Quen asked the exact moment I said his name.

I shook my head, raising to my feet. "He told me to summon him and Rachel right now."

"Are you?"

"Yes," I said. I walked out of my room. There was no way I was going to summon a demon in my bedroom. Once I was in my living room, I tapped into my ley line. I took a deep breath, summoning Rachel and her demon both.

Immediately, a giant mist of red began forming in the center of my living room, revealing Rachel and her demon. She gasped as if she were in pain, her arms tightening around her demon's waist. Jerked into motion, I went to her, putting my hands on her shoulders and trying to force her away from her demon.

"Rachel, you can let go of him now." Sobbing, she turned her head to look at me, her eyes briefly going to Quen behind me. The pain in her face tightened in my chest. Damn him, he said she was better! This was not her being better!

Rachel looked up at Al, and anger that I should not have been feeling rose when he took her face in his hand. "It's okay, itchy witch," he whispered to her.

Encouraged, she unhooked her arms, placing a hand on his chest to hold herself steady. I kept a hand on her shoulder, ready to catch her if she should fall. She stepped away from us, removing her hand and shrugging mine off. She only made it a step until she began falling.

"Rachel!" her demon and I yelled in unison. I caught her before she could hit the ground, and I carried her to my room, her demon and Quen tight on my heels. I lay her on my messy bed.

Al shoved me away with an elbow. He covered her with one of my more softer blankets, tucking it under her chin. A bit startled with how tender the demon was acting with her, I stepped back.

"Sa'han, I'm going to watch the girls." Quen said, touching my shoulder.

I looked at him. "Go," I urged, becoming fearful for my girls. But it seemed Al was too preoccupied tending to Rachel. Quen left after grimacing at him.

I stood at the foot of my bed, not sure of what to do. Rachel was out, and her demon was fussing over her, taking off her boots to drop them on my rug with a dull thump. Clearing my throat, I stepped forward enough so I could put a hand on her foot. Al straightened to his full height, staring as if through me.

"That went better than I'd expected," he said, running the back of his hand across Rachel's cheek.

Biting back my anger, I asked, "So, what did you mean by you had to look into my soul?" The sooner we finished this, the sooner he'd leave. Hopefully he'd allow Rachel to stay.

Al looked down at Rachel, the slight warmth in his eyes as he watched her shaking me to my core. "Nicky left a mark on Rachel's soul. I simply want to make sure that he has cursed you as well so I could file a proper complaint."

"And you have to?"

"Yes." he said, his alien eyes meeting mine. There was a deep fury in them, but I could tell it wasn't directed towards me.

Still not convinced, I said, "Rachel has the imprint on her soul, use hers."

"I need to make sure there isn't another person cursed with Rachel besides you."

"What would you need to do?"

"Just open your mind to me." Al huffed in annoyance when I remained silent. "Rachel has allowed me into hers countless of times."

I took my hand from Rachel's foot, leaving my arms to hang at my sides. "Rachel trusts you."

He rolled his goat eyes. "If I harmed you, I'd never hear the end of it from Rachel."

For a few moments, I gazed at Rachel's face. Her features were relaxed, a sharp contrast to when it had been animated by pain. If she could do it, then so can I. I returned my gaze to Al, nodding my head in acceptance. He walked to me slowly, as if surprised I had agreed. Him and I both. I bit back my instincts to move when he was inches from me. The poking in my head told me it was time to invite him in. I didn't know how. I figured if I thought of him, he'd do the rest. His presence wasn't quiet. I felt him shift through my thoughts, and I made fists of my hands. It wasn't long until he took a step back.

"Well?" I panted. The Goddess help me, how could Rachel willingly let him in her head all the time? Perhaps he held himself back when inside her?

"It was the little wizard," he said in monotone.

I coughed. "Now you can file a report." That damn rat. Quen was going to be furious. Al didn't speak, and I shifted my eyes from Rachel to him. "What did you see?" I asked, suddenly wary.

He took a moment to answer, sitting on my bed and stroking Rachel's arm that had moved out from under the cover. "I see now why Nick's curse worked."

"I don't understand." I ran a hand through my hair, angry at that rat. Rachel had been hurt repeatedly because of this damn curse of his.

"This curse is used to end the lives of two people in two very different ways. Rachel will be tortured, and then killed in a nightmare of yours." He paused for a moment. "Rachel's demise would kill you, Trenton."

Shocked, my mouth dropped opened. "I'll die if Rachel does?"

Al smirked. "No, you won't die."

"Then what do you mean it would kill me?"

He glanced up at me, sighing. "You love Rachel." It wasn't a question.

I jerked, my eyes widening._ How would he know . . . ?_ "Uhhh."

"Don't try to deny it," he said, holding up a hand. "I was just in your head. Do you honestly think there wasn't anything I couldn't see?" Still, I just stared at him like an idiot. "If she dies, that would surely kill you, though you'd still be alive."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered, knowing damn well it was true.

I swore I'll kill that human.

* * *

**_This chappie is a lot longer than what I meant it to be because I hadn't intended to put a TPOV in the end, but I didn't want to end another chapter with Rachel knocking out. But anyways, I hoped you bunch enjoyed it:) _**


	12. If only, if only

**DISCLAIMER****:I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS!**

* * *

**TPOV**

Al harrumphed, running his fingers through Rachel's unmanageable curls. "Whatever helps you sleep, elf." I frowned, taking a step back when he stood, brushing off imaginary dust from his elegant English suit. "I'll be off now," he proclaimed, as if it hadn't been obvious. "Tell my itchy witch I'll be chatting with Newt, and I'll call her when I'm done." As Al twirled a curl around his digit, he added, "Would you be so kind as to banish me?"

I cleared my throat, not bothering to conceal my relief. "Demon, I banish you to leave directly to the ever-after." And he was gone with an overly dramatic show of scarlet mist.

Rolling my eyes, I went to Rachel's side, grimacing at the burnt amber puffing up to greet my nostrils as I knelt before her. I covered her cheek with my palm, closing my eyes and reminiscing about us in my hut before Quen had interrupted.

_What would have happened if he hadn't?_ I wondered, staring down at her sleeping form, knowing damn well what could have occurred. I wouldn't have stopped us, and I do believe Rachel was too far gone in the passion to have had any coherent thoughts, much less to possess the common sense to brush me off. How clearly I could see what might of happened. I'd've taken her shirt off for better access to her flawless skin, and I'd the feeling she'd have done the same. Our pants would have been ripped off roughly. The heat of our skin touching . . . I highly doubt I would have been gentle with her. It's been too long. The tension that's had almost two years to build up would reveal itself. My hand on her cheek trembled as I pictured her and I gasping and panting as our sweaty bodies found a high that would leave us shaking and lungs heaving for oxygen.

What could have been her reaction after we had calmed down? Would she have given me a dazzling smile? Or might have she thrown a full-blown fit of hysterics, yelling at me to get off of her? Maybe she'd just laugh and I would join her, kissing her would-be swollen lips until we both felt the sexual need and full-filled our renewed demanding passions? The Goddess help me, I was getting poetic.

I ran my hand through my hair. That couldn't happen though, so why was I entertaining the thought? Why was I allowing myself to indulge in a fantasy that simply shouldn't be? And why was I allowing my fantasy to arouse me? I shouldn't have kissed her, period. I should have brought the damned book with me so the thought of Lucy, Ray, and Quen in the next room over with the door wide open would have frozen any _heat _that had rose, be it Rachel's or mine.

How was I going to explain to her that _that _couldn't happen again? Granted, I had been the one to instigate our heated moment, but she might have read more into it than what it really was. That perhaps my infatuation with her has evolved into something much more permanent and dangerous. Women were crazy like that. Though what she might suspect of my intentions concerning her were probably spot on, I couldn't afford to confirm them. Bloody hell and damnation, her deceased hatred for me was going to resurface, and in all honesty, I wouldn't blame her. I prayed to the Goddess that I wouldn't have to say anything, but Rachel needed to hear what needs to be said.

I sighed, pressing my lips softly to her forehead. She began muttering intelligently under her breath, shifting her head to the side, closer to me. I held my breath as she continued babbling about nonsense, remembering Jenks advising me that if I ever thought Rachel was hiding something, to listen in on her while she slept. Apparently, the pixy was right. The woman sleep talks. Of course, she was just going on about completely random things, like a broken finger in the tree . . .?

I chuckled softly, the sound sounding dead even to me, and kissed her cheek. Leaving her to her dream, I exited my room. I went to the kitchen, going to the carafe of steaming coffee. After I poured myself some in a mug, I took a large gulp, my tongue and throat burning. I'd prefer a cup of Earl Grey, but I needed something with a strong caffeine boost. I couldn't fall asleep accidently again. Taking a sip, I went to check on my girls and to tell Quen the demon had left the premises.

**RPOV**

I woke to find myself tangled in the covers of Trent's bed. Confused, I sat up. Looking at the empty space next to me, I exhaled in relief. Thank God Trent wasn't in here with me. Still, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed until I stomped it down. How the turn did I get here? Had the last fifteen hours been a dream? I groaned, stretching my arms over my head and collapsing into myself.

The video feed in his extravagant bedroom showed the sun barely rising, shining over his award winning gardens. When a sudden urge hit me, I slipped off of Trent's bed, not caring if I was in my undies, and nearly ran for the use his of toilet, almost tripping on my boots. After I finished my business, I looked at myself in the giant mirror, my face becoming ugly as I noticed my shirt wasn't the one I'd had on. Damn it. It hadn't been a dream.

I watched as my cheeks slowly turned a bright red. Oh, God. Trent. The spell hut. Us making out. He was touching me, kissing me. Oh. My. God. My face burned as I closed my eyes and relived that moment, of him lowering me beneath him and lifting my shirt to kiss my stomach, my breasts. He had taken control of me and it had felt fantastic. I pressed my lips together, and when my back hit the wall, I slipped to the floor, the cool tile freezing my butt. I drew my legs up, hugging my knees to me.

How could I let that happen? Trent is the biggest no-no ever! He was freaking engaged, for crying out loud. Oh, God. With my forehead between my knees, I breathed in deeply and exhaled a few times until I managed to lift my head. I hoped Trent wouldn't mention it like our other kiss in that little spell hut of his. If I was lucky, we will pretend that it had never happened. Like I was ever that lucky? If either one of us didn't mention it, Quen might. I'd overheard when he was scolding Trent, I'd heard everything said between the two up until I called Al and ordered him to jump me with him.

Feeling like putrid-smelling crap, I got to my feet. I turned the faucet on hot and splashed the water to my face. The burning liquid felt nice, relaxing my rigid shoulders. Grabbing a towel from the counter, I patted my face dry, sighing. I tossed it to the side, gripping the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. My tangled hair pulled a grimace from me. I opened up drawers, looking for the brush that I'd used earlier. Once I found it, I ran it through my hair, gritting my teeth when my rough motion pulled at my scalp painfully. The scratchy noise of the bristles removing the knots was comforting, like I could pretend I was back in my church and no where near Trent.

Satisfied with what I managed, I placed Trent's hair brush down. I glared at my reflection, trying to bully myself into getting the courage to leave the bathroom and facing whatever waited for me.

I jumped when someone knocked softly on the door. "Rachel?" Trent asked, his beautiful voice muffled through the chunk of wood between us.

I cleared my throat before answering. "Yes?"

I heard a scuffling, and he said, "Are you finished in there?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot this was your bathroom." I gushed, almost opening the door when I remembered I was still in my undies. Oh, well. He has seen me wearing nothing, after all. My hand on the doorknob, I prayed that he had forgotten the whole incident of us.

"Ah, no, that's not why I asked," he said. There was a brief hesitation, and then he added, "I need to talk to you about earlier in my spell hut."

My heart sank.

* * *

**_Okay, the next chappie is obviously going to be when Trent and Rachel discuss the issue of them, but I am completely undecided if whether I should write it in TPOV or RPOV. . . So, if any of y'all prefer one against the other, I'd highly appreciate if you let me know:)_**


	13. What could have been

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS BY KIM HARRISON!**

**_Sorry it took me awhile to post this. I was just having a bit of trouble typing what I had in my mind. I hope y'all like it:)_**

* * *

**RPOV**

I stared at the bathroom door, as if I could see through it and at Trent. _No_, I whispered in my thoughts. Playing stupid, I said, "Oh, about the curse on Al and I?" I heard Trent grunt and begin speaking, but I pitched my voice higher than his, talking over him. "Uh, it was Dali who spelled us. He's an asshole, huh?" I babbled, taking steps away from the door. "He wants demons to be born and he thinks Al and I would make great parents. It's so stupid." I continued on, calling Dali an idiot and how it so-o-o wasn't his place in one breath. Trent kept trying to interrupt, but I would simply talk louder.

"Rachel!" Trent exlaimed, sounding as if he'd had enough. "Shut up!"

I shut up, my breath held. I felt like there was a massive bolder in my gut, weighing me down. "Rachel," he said gently, "I meant I needed to discuss u-" He stopped there. Exhaling, I went to press my ear against the door. It sounded as if the elf was taking deep breaths. He started again, almost whispering this time. "We need to talk of what had and could have happened before Quen walked in on us . . ."

Feeling light-headed, I gripped the counter for support. Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no! _No!_ I did _not_ want to do this. Wasn't he a _guy_? Aren't _guys _supposed to be the ones hiding themselves like cowards? I knew first-hand that _that's _what they do. Why couldn't Trent be like them? I blinked, feeling betrayed by the male gender and considered telling him that I was about to take a long bubble bath and that maybe we could talk later?

"Can you please come out, Rachel?" Trent asked. I looked to the grand mirror above the sink. In my reflection, I could see my face pale, the pink color on my lips standing out.

"Um, actually, Trent," I half-whispered, half-croaked, "I need to take a shower. I hate the stench of the ever-after. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave your place smelling like demons." I hoped he couldn't hear the lie when I spoke.

His sigh was muffled. "Rachel, now." His tone reminded me of the rare times he scolded his girls. Frustrated and firm. Somehow, his "daddy" voice scared me. I didn't want him mad at me, and thinking that I was going to regret it, I opened the door, my breath held.

Trent stood there, a worried slant to his eyebrows. Gulping as inaudibly as I could, I tucked a curl behind my ear. Trent took a breath to say something, but closed his mouth. I crossed my arms, and lifted my chin, trying for an air of nonchalance. My shaking hands probably gave me away though, and I made fists of them when he noticed. I became confused as his cheeks began turning red. Why is he blushing? His eyes rose quickly to mine, then back down to my legs. _Oh, duh_, I told myself, _I'm not wearing pants._

Being too busy ogling my undies and legs, he didn't see my smirk. I knew that look on his face. After all, I've seen it many times on different men's faces. But the same exact expression, nevertheless. I leaned against the door frame, crossing my legs at the ankles. Trent eyes followed my movements. "Trent?" I questioned, and his attention jerked back up.

"Ah, why did you remove your jeans?" His eyes travelled over my curves once. His neck and ears getting a darker, more noticeable red.

Pleased that we have managed to steer clear of the dreadful conversation, I smiled playfully, saying, "Well, not for you, if that's what you were wondering."

"Of course not," he said, but the slight hesitation he took before he answered told me otherwise. "Had you really wanted to step into the shower then?"

I rolled my eyes at him. In all honesty, I wasn't all that comfortable talking to him about why I was in my undies before him, but it was better talking about this then the . . . other thing. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say the only reason Trent was so intent on this unimportant topic was because he was as reluctant as I was. Well, maybe not _as _much. "No," I said and when his focus sharpened on me, I quickly added, "Sometimes while I'm sleeping with jeans on, I tend to take them off subconsciously."

"Okay?" I didn't think he believed me.

"I'm serious," I muttered, looking down and seeing he wasn't wearing his shining shoes. He was wearing one of his expensive business suits. Maybe I should berate him for that, I thought bitterly. "I don't like wearing pants when I'm asleep."

Trent looked amused for a moment. "Ditto," he replied, and I smiled, meeting his eyes. He stepped closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Rachel, about what had happened in my hut," he began, and I nearly collapsed. Damn it! So close!

I shrugged off his hand. "Don't." I said, cursing myself when a faint tremble entered my voice. "I know what you're going to say, so just stop talking," I finished, cursing myself again when I began to sound like a hurt girlfriend.

His confusion looking charming on his beautiful face, Trent asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I heard when Quen was scolding you, Trent." I went to his bed, then sat on his comfy mattress. "I know he doesn't approve when we get too friendly with each other."

"You heard?" He stammered.

I swallowed. "Why else do you think I visited Al? For kicks?"

"How much did you hear, Rachel?" Trent asked, running a hand through his hair.

Sighing, I said, "Enough." He waved his hand, as if saying, 'What else?' "Everything, Trent." I stared at his face, remembering his comment of me being a woman and him being a man. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Trent choked on his spit, and I would have chuckled if it hadn't been for this stupid conversation he was forcing me to take part of. "You don't have to answer," I told him, putting a hand up. "I only said it so you'd know I heard all of it." I whispered, not looking at his face. Tears threatened to spill and I blinked several times. "We don't need to talk about anything, Trent. I understand completely. What happened in the spell hut isn't going to happen again." I saw Trent's feet coming closer to me and before I knew it, he was kneeling in front of me.

He put his arms on either side me, his chest even with my knees. I couldn't help the warm tear that rolled down my cheek. "You are beautiful," he said, startling me. His hand went up to cup my cheek, his thumb smearing my tear to nothing, and forced me to meet his eyes. The green of them looked strangely vibrant, holding my gaze against my will. "If it weren't for Lucy, Rachel, I would have tried things out with us. I'd have taken you on a date anywhere of your choosing and kissed you after I'd walked you to your door." A heavy weight in my chest made it harder for me breath. I felt my entire world shaking, hearing what Trent had said. Why was he telling me this? To hurt me on what could have happened?

I pulled away from his hand caressing my face. "Trent," I complained. Was that my voice, all squeaky and frightened?

"Our next date, we would probably go to an inexpensive restaurant, seeing as my wealth doesn't really impress you much." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Maybe we would go dancing. You're a pretty good dancer."

"Who says we would have had a first date in the first place? What makes you think I would have agreed to go out with you?" I asked him, the coldness in my belly pulsing.

I'd thought that he would've taken offense to that, but he smiled knowingly. "You would have said yes, and you know it." His eyes were sad while his face held amusement. My chest hurt and I fought back the sobs that were building in my lungs. Smug at my lack of denial, he began speaking again. "Our third date . . . Where would you liked to have gone?"

I stared at him as he waited for me to answer. "Um, an amusement park? A movie?" I answered, not knowing why I was encouraging him.

"I'd much prefer an amusement park." He said, tilting his head and looking thoughtful. "Universal Studios, maybe? Or would you rather Six Flags?"

"Six Flags," I replied, smiling faintly. "I think the rides have more of a thrill to them."

Trent returned my grin, though his was much bigger, showing his white, perfect teeth. "Six Flags it is then. What of our fourth date?"

I thought for a moment, just staring into his eyes and wishing that a fourth date could be in our future. Gulping down the waterworks, I said, "What if we cooked our dinner and baked our own deserts?"

"That sounds fun. What would we have cooked and baked?"

"Spicy enchiladas and Spanish rice."

He chuckled. "Mexican food?"

"It's good."

"And for dessert?" he prompted, smiling warmly up at me, melting my insides and freezing my blood flow somehow.

I took a shaky breath, wondering how the hell this conversation could be both comforting and yet so heartbreaking. Maybe it's because I knew he wanted it as badly as I did. "Cookies?"

"Like the first time we kissed? In your kitchen?"

"Yes," I sighed blissfully, my mind playing the scenes out for me. I'd probably wipe frosting all over his face and then he'd chase me around the church until we ended up in my bedroom, or the couch. Or maybe we wouldn't even leave the kitchen? My face flamed up as I imagined us. Trent began blushing, but never took his eyes from mine. I had the slight suspicion that he was picturing us having sex, too.

"If only you didn't have to marry Ellasbeth," I said quietly, hating the tears that escaped my eyes. The feel of his lips kissing my knee sent a rush of goose bumps up my back and arms.

"If it wasn't for Lucy, I'd've said to hell with Ellasbeth." He rose from his crouch, bringing his face close to mine and pressing his lips to my own. I didn't know what to do, so I held myself still. After a brief second, he stood to his full height, saying, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

He took a few steps back. I laughed nervously. "You think?" I got off the bed, looking behind me in search for my pants. _Damn it, now I had to strip the bed to find them. _Turning back to Trent, I added, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Trent smiled at that. "Still." He held his hands up, as if not knowing what to do with them. "I'll, ah, leave you to shower now. Thanking you for speaking with me and not getting angry."

I looked down, then brought my gaze up to him. "Why would I be angry? It's not like you like it any better than I do." I wiped my tears away, leaving a cool smear across my cheeks. "For Lucy." I said sternly.

"For Lucy." He echoed, turning on his heel to walk out the door. Oh, God. It was freaking wide open! How did I not see that? I hoped Quen hadn't heard us.

"Wait," I breathed before I could change my mind. I walked to him, taking long strides as he faced me.

I took his questioning face in both my hands, forcing his mouth to mine. He jerked in surprise, but kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. My heart sped up and the butterflies in my stomach were wrecking havoc. My mind was a mess of incomprehension. All I was capable of was to feel the sensation of his body pressed against mine and our lips moving together gently. I tasted coffee as I felt a slip of his tongue. I don't know how long we were kissing. A minute, or two? Our lips parted all too soon. I wanted to crush my mouth on his and devour him, but what would have been the point of the conversation?

"Sorry." I said, mimicking him. "That was inappropriate."

Trent smiled, kissing my forehead. "Yes." He agreed. "Yes, it was." His arms fell away and I stepped back, cold to my bones.

"Can you do me a favor, Trent?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything," he immediately said.

I licked my lips. "Don't invite me to your wedding this time."

Pain flashed across his face. He nodded. "Okay." He went to the door, paused then turned back around, a small smile on his face. "You know, I would have liked to have the woman I love at my wedding. "And with that simple statement, he left, shutting the door behind him.

I stood there, my jaw hanging.

_What?_

* * *

**_Next chappie coming soon!_**


	14. Tell Uncle Jenks What Happened

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NADA OF THE HOLLOWS SERIES BY KIM HARRISON**

* * *

**RPOV**

"What the hell do you mean there isn't anything you can do?" I yelled at Al, fisting the hand that wasn't currently keeping him and I in communication by way of a scrying mirror. "Aren't you going to press charges?"

_I can and I have, but that is all, love, _Al stated, his voice hard.

Damn it. He was calling me, "love." I sighed, trying to reel in my anger and disappointment. After all, it wasn't _his _fault that even if he had in fact filed charges, and I don't doubt it for anything, the greedy bastard, against Newt, seeing as Nick _is _her familiar and therefore _her _responsibility, apparently if _Nicky _didn't _want _to remove the curse he put on my ass, the curse that was put on my ass was _staying _on my ass until further notice. Damn Al anyway, damn it.

"Rache?" Jenks buzzed by my ear, reminding me that he was still in the kitchen. He landed on the counter, feet spread wide and hands on his hips. He was looking up at me, and even though he was only four inches tall, I could see his tiny features bunched up in fury and concern. He hated Nick as much as I did, maybe even more, seeing as the stupid son of a bastard had turned Jenks's eldest son, Jax, into a thief. Thank God Jax got out of that no good life and went to start a garden of his own.

I unclenched my fisted fingers and held one up, a silent motion for _hold on a sec_. "Al," I pleaded. "Please. There has to be something else."

_Itchy witch_, he said slowly, _if you can think of another way then I'm all ears, but as I've told you twice now, if that fucken human refuses to gift you his blood to undo what he did, then there. Is. Nothing. We. Can. Do. _

I bit back my snotty remark. _He is just as pissed as you are, Rachel_, I told myself, breathing in deeply. _Calm your ass down_. "I understand that, Al, but can't we beat a willing blood donation out of him?" Did I really want Al and God knows who else to torture my idiot ex-boyfriend? In the moment, yes I could.

Al chuckled in bitter amusement. _As much as I would love to beat a willing . . . blood donation out of his ass, it wouldn't be honest. So no. Otherwise, I'd have done it already._

"But you demons do it all the time!" I exclaimed in disbelief. _And since when are demons honest? _I asked myself.

_When?! _He asked, incredulous.

"You beat people until they give you the okay to pull them across and use them as familiars!"

Again Al chuckled, and I got the happy image of the time Al dragged me on my ass in the snow. _Now that's different, itchy witch. When we force potential familiars into submissive, it doesn't matter if they really don't want to. All we need is the yes that allows us to pull their sorry asses here. Now, if we beat Nick Nicky, he might give us the blood just to get us to stop, but he wouldn't really want to, deep down. And the result is you'll be sucked into your elf's head. _Al lost the giggles as he explained.

"Okay, okay," I said, looking down at Jenks. "But there has to be something else, right? Anything else?"

_Sorry, Rachel, but there isn't. _

"Well, then maybe we can give him something? What if I buy him from Newt?"

_And then what? You'll release him into the wild? _I rolled my eyes. _I don't think either one of your elves would be too keen on the idea, itchy witch._

I leaned forward until my elbows and one forearm rested on the cool surface of the counter. "What if you take his soul? You can force him to give us the blood."

Al sighed, and through our connection, I felt his exhaustion. I don't think he's slept since I woke him up two days ago. Well, maybe a bit when I had passed out. I _had _found him in bed with me. _Itchy witch, that would still be cheating. _

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with anything!" I complained. Al didn't respond, most likely just waiting for me to come to my senses. I drummed my fingers on the counter. Think, Rachel, think. "Am I allowed to see him?"

_What for?_

_So, I can beat the snot out of him_. I told him quietly, a smile almost breaking through my crappy mood when Jenks gave a sharp whistle. "Just to talk, Al. Like I said before, maybe he wants something from me? From Trent?"

_Dead, maybe. Let me see what I can do. _And he broke the connection.

I let go of the line immediately and raised my fingers from my mirror. "Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Tink's titties, Rache, what did you ever see in that stupid moss wipe?" After giving Jenks a _Don't start _look, I went to pour myself some coffee.

"I'm serious, Rachel."

I went to sit at the table, my steaming mug of coffee in my grip. "If I'm not mistaken, Jenks, you liked him just fine, too."

"That was before he twisted my son." he said angrily. He flew to where I was sitting, landing a few inches from my mug. "Maybe you should call Ivy."

I snorted. "Why? She hasn't seen Glenn and Daryl in months." I lifted the coffee to my lips inhaling deeply. I needed to go to Junior's soon. I miss my raspberry Italian blend. "Besides, it's not like she can do anything," I added bitterly. Stupid moss wipe, indeed.

"I guess your right. She'll be back in a day anyway."

I smiled at him. Yup. No point in actually calling if she'll be getting back tomorrow. "So-o-o," Jenks drawled out in a hitch pitched voice, drawing my eyes to his face curiously. "Do you want to tell Uncle Jenks what happened back at Trent's?"

My smile went away. "No way."

"C'mon, Rache!" he whined, walking closer to me. I ignored him, and took a sip. The hot liquid felt nice going down my throat, but damn it, it wasn't my raspberry Italian blend. "Rache!" Jenks's annoying voice made my eyes ache. "Rache-e-e-el! Ra-a-a-ache!"

"Oh my God, Jenks, shut up!" I complained. He darted back when I flicked my finger at him, and flew right back to sit on the stack of magazines near on the table. "Noth-"

"Don't say nothing happened, because we both know something happened."

I glared at the little twit. I so did not want to talk about Trent right now. "It's nothing, Jenks." I said flatly.

He held up a hand, counting. "You come home stinking of him, his shampoo and conditioner, and tears. Sure nothing happened."

"You know I was in the ever-after. I took a shower in his bathroom to wash the stink off. And I used his brush to brush my hair."

"Fine, then explain the tears. You were crying a lot before you came here."

I thought back to when I had sat at the floor of Trent's shower, hugging myself as I cried an entire two hours. If the water had turned cold forty minutes in like it does here, I would have gotten out sooner, but the stupid water remained hot. I hadn't even noticed the time until Quen was knocking at the door asking if I was alright. Shifting my attention to Jenks and feeling the heavy coldness in my chest, I whispered, "Trent's in love with me."

He was silent for all of a second, then gave a happy laugh. "He finally told you? Well it's about time!"

I stared at Jenks dumbfounded. _He knew? _"Yeah, I know he loves you, Rache." he said grinning form ear-to-ear. "Ivy, too. And Quen. All of my kids. Probably Ellasbeth and Al."

"Ellasbeth?" I asked. God, no wonder the woman hated my guts. Her freaking fiance was in love with me! "You _all _knew and didn't tell me?!"

"You wouldn't have believed us," he swore, holding his hands up. I just stared a him with wide eyes. _What else did they know? _"Anyways," he drawled out lazily, if not a bit eagerly. "Are you guys going to start boinking?" My face reddened. "Tink's a Disney whore! You already did, haven't you?" Jenks laughed merrily, holding his stomach. "Took you two long enough! How was he?"

I gaped at him. _He thinks Trent and I did the nasty?_ "Jenks, we didn't have sex!" He smirked at me, as if saying _Yeah, right_. "We didn't! Smell me, Jenks!"

"Why would I want to smell demon and elf sex on you?" Yet despite his protests, Jenks walked along the table towards me, taking a deep breath and making a face. "You didn't?"

Relieved, I sighed, "No."

Eyeing me from under his blond curly hair, he asked, "Did you want to?"

"No." It came out to fast though, and Jenks knew otherwise.

"So, let me guess," he began, "you two are waiting because you want it to be perfect?"

My face felt hot, like I could boil water on my forehead. "We didn't get together. I'm still single and he's still going to marry Ellasbeth." I said as emotionless as I could. "Nothing's changed."

"But he told you he loved you?" Jenks persisted, taking an aggressive stance.

"That doesn't change anything." Tears burned my eyes, and I forced my chin still when I felt it beginning to quiver. "He has responsibilities to his race."

"Do you love him, Rache?" He asked, bluntly.

Blinking at him, I hesitated. I did not love Trent. I knew this down to my soul. Sure, I liked the guy a lot, but that was just it. I did _not _love Trent. I couldn't afford to. "No, I don't."

His eyes widened. "You're not lying to me, or yourself." He walked closer to me and tilted his head back to look up at me. "You seriously don't love Trent?" I shook my head no. His face pinched in pity. "Poor guy."

"I have feelings for him, though, and that's bad enough." I muttered. Perhaps it's this whole _we can't be together _fiasco that pulls me to him. That he's off-limits is what pushes those damn buttons. Or maybe I just felt sorry for the man? What woman in her right mind wouldn't? A man that gives so much, sacrifices everything in life to save his species, even if it meant he would spend the rest of his days a lonely man. Or maybe it was his nice perky ass? Trent did have a sexy ass on him, and I love a good man ass.

"Do you want to be in love with him?" He asked, taking me out of my drooling over Trent's backside.

"Hell, no."

He buzzed his wings, a look of sudden-enlightenment on him. My gut twisted. "That's why you don't love him," he stated. "You won't let youself."

_Not letting myself? _If it was love, wouldn't I _not _have a say in the matter of whether or _not _I wanted to love him? "What?"

"You're holding yourself back because you're afraid it would end badly. It's not about Lucy, or the elves. You're scared that he's either going to get hurt, or die because of you. That's why you'r refusing to love him." Jenks grinned at me before flying up to my face. "You're terrified of falling in love again."

"That's not true!" I yelled, slamming my hand down on the counter. "He needs to marry-"

"That bitch of a woman, I know, Rachel. However, that isn't the real reason you two stupid lunkers won't hook up. Hell, he's probably just using Ellasbeth as an excuse because he's just as scared as you are."

Almost cross-eyed with him inches from my nose, I snarled, "He should be."

"Rache," Jenks whined, flitting down and placing his feet on the table. "He is not scared of what could happen to him if you two date. He's scared because he's never been in love before."

I blinked several times, hoping to clear the tears forming, but one managed to spill. "I could get him killed, Jenks, and he has two little girls that need him." I wiped the tear away with my knuckles. "Besides, he was the one who told me we couldn't have a relationship."

"Well, then he's stupid, Rache."

I took a gulp of my coffee, nearly spitting it back into my mug when I sneezed. I grimaced, glancing at my scrying still on the counter. _That was quick_, I thought as I got to my feet and went to the mirror. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Nick, but anything to stop having this conversation with _Uncle _Jenks.

Jenks beat me to the counter, facing me as he stood with his hands on his hips. "Maybe you should start dating again, Rache."

Surprised, I stared at him for a good five seconds. "Beg pardon?"

"You should date someone, and when Trent sees that you're moving on from him, he'll end things with Ellasbeth and try to bring you back to him." He smiled evilly. "The cookie maker is the possessive type. Gets jealous easy." Huffing in annoyance, he added, "Wayde told me that Trent told him to back off in not so much words."

"He what? When?" Wayde never said anything to me. . . ?

"The day he gave you that ring. He'd seen how you and Wayde interacted with each other, and with body language, he told him to back off. Right in front of you, too."

I recall that day. But I don't remember Trent doing anything inappropriate. Trent had gotten jealous of Wayde? Why? Nothing was definitely going on with him.

I sneezed again, and clearing my thoughts of Trent and Wayde, I let Al into my head.

_Itchy witch! _Al fumed. _What took you so long?_

"Forgive me, your royal highness, I was talking to my roommate." I said dryly. "Do I get to see Nick?"

_Yes, I've got him in a box. You can speak to him right now._

On a sudden thought, I said, "Let me call Trent."

_Mother pus bucket, what for Rachel? _Al complained, annoyed.

"He has every right to talk to Nick. He spelled him after all."

Fine, Al snapped.

I pulled my cellphone out from my back pocket. "Let me call him first."

Al sighed. For crying out loud, call me when you're done. And he hung up.

I turned to Jenks. "I'm going to the ever-after to talk to Nick."

"Say no more, Rache. How long until I call your mom to summon your ass back?"

Nick might agree to releasing us if I buy him and set him free, but that would take time. "Give me twenty-four hours, Jenks." I flipped my phone open. "I'm just calling Trent to see if he'd like to come, then I'm off."

"Maybe you should wake Bis up and take him with you."

"Let the little guy sleep. I'll be fine," I said.

I scrolled through my contacts, hitting Trent's cell number. I knew he'd want to go, but I wasn't going to have Al pop us in his living room unannounced. Either way, if he came along, or not, tonight ought to be interesting.

* * *

**_Finally! A chappie 14! I am SO-O-O very sorry that it took awhile. I had writer's block, and when I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA like around a week ago, my brother got me. He got sick from another little kid from school. The whole stuffed/running-nose, cough, fever, achy breaky sore throat, and headache. I refused to take my medicine at first( I know others will agree that that stuff is just horrible and icky), but I felt to much like crap. I have gotten better, but I still have the running nose and I'm almost out of tissues. _**

**_Anyways, I finally figured out where I wanted to take this story. Sad to say, but this entire time, I was only writing blindly. I've finally got an ending in mind, and it could lead into a possible sequel. That depends on all y'all. That being said, a few chapters more, and this story is complete! Hooray! :)_**

**_Oh, and I forgot to mention, next chappie is Trent's point of view:)_**


	15. A Meeting With Crap-for-brains

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HOLLOWS!**

_**Okay, I don't recall if I ever put a specific day in any of the chapters. So, here it is. The 1st chapter, when Rachel is "attacked," it occurred on early, early Friday morning. (Ivy left the noon of Thursday, but we never see her off.) Chapters 2 through 8, and half of 9 is still Friday, just later on in the day. (If any are wondering, Trent took the day off and closed the office.)The rest of chapter 9 and chapters 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 are really early Saturday morning, dawn of Saturday morning, and noon of Saturday.**_

_**Okay, y'all can continue on:)**_

* * *

**TPOV**

I sat at my desk, my pencil in my grip and my planner opened in front of me. My eyes, however were on my phone. I had thought that getting some work done, seeing as I took yesterday off, would be great to get my mind off of . . . certain . . . things. For the past ten minutes, though, the entire time I've actually been in my office, I've been debating whether I should give Rachel a ring. Ah, on the phone, that is.

I wanted to hear her voice. Just to make sure the conversation we had hadn't been in my head. I wasn't stupid. I knew it _had_ happened, but I just found it hard to believe. Rachel hadn't acted the way I thought she would have. I'd pictured her telling me off, calling me names, storming out of the compound, and demanding that I never speak to her again. Instead she had . . . agreed with me? Told me that she understood? Nor had I expected myself to admit that I loved her. When I knocked on the bathroom door, I had thought I was going to have to repeatedly deny any feelings I had for her, not openly imagine how a relationship would have been with us. Kissing her was just the icing on the cake of disbelief I currently had.

Dropping my pencil, I ran a hand through my hair. Why did I even bother coming in? This was pointless. It didn't matter where I went, my mind would easily replay my morning for me to ponder through endlessly. If I was able to sleep, I'd most likely dream of it, but perhaps of a different outcome? Hell, Rachel had been in her underwear, and I certainly can't control myself in my dreams. The Goddess knows I've had plenty of _those _kinds of fantasies.

I yawned, long and loud. By the Goddess, I was tired. Two days I haven't slept, and eventually it was going to bite me in the ass.

The phone rang and I started. Sighing, I reached for it and read the number. _Rachel? _I quickly put the phone to my ear. "Rachel?" I asked. Thinking of the devil is as powerful as speaking about him, apparently. Why would she call? Unless it concerned that pesky little ex-boyfriend of hers . . .

"Hey, Trent," she said, sounding eager.

"Uh, hey. What happened?" It has to be something of Nick. _Why else would she call?_

Not missing a beat, she answered. "Al pressed charges against Newt." She blew into the phone. "Do you remember when you told me that the only way to remove a dream wish curse is with the blood of the one who twisted it?"

"Yes."

"I forgot to mention to you that the blood would only work if the person who twisted it gave the okay for you to untwist the dream wish curse." she said quickly, her words running into each other.

_Damn it. Luck just never seems to like her all that much._"He's not going to give us the, 'okay', now is he, Rachel?"

She sighed again. "No, and they can't make him."

"Well, of course not, Rachel. I'd think that would be cheating." The sound of her giving a startled laugh confused me. "What's so funny?"

"Al said the same thing, that it would be cheating." Her chuckle faded. "I was thinking that maybe he wants something from us? Like a get-out-of-jail free card?"

She wanted to rescue him? He had gotten Ceri killed, and she wanted to . . . free him? I mean, if it meant that Rachel would be safe . . . why not? Quen knows how I felt for Rachel, so I don't think he'd mind, if only so he could have the pleasure of torturing/killing Nick himself. It was just odd that she considered it after all he had done to her.

Mistaking my silenc_e _for disapproval, Rachel whispered, "I'm not thinking of freeing him from the ever-after and Newt, Trent."_ Okay, nevermind, she did have a problem with it._ "I just wanted to see if there was another reason for him to curse us, besides wanting me dead, that is. He deserves to be there, and I'm not taking him out of there."

"I'm not judging you, Rachel. I was merely pondering that thought." _And here we go . . ._

Rachel's intake of breath was sharp. "We are not saving him from there, Trent," she said harshly.

Exasperated, I argued, "but if he gives us his-"

"No!" Rachel interrupted me and I bit my lip. "We are not going to save him! The world would be a better place-"

"Without him." I finished sourly. But the world would be a darker place without _her_. "Were you thinking of chatting with him any time soon, by chance?"

Through the phone, I could hear her taking deep breaths to calm herself. This might be a problem. "Yes. That was actually the reason I called. Al has him right now, so you're welcome to come, too. That is if you aren't busy."

"Right now is just fine." I said, looking down to my attire. I hadn't worn my usual business suit. Why would I? No one was in today. I was just playing catch up, or trying to anyways. I wore a snug pair of jeans, boots, and a white button-down shirt with the cuffs rolled up.

"Okay, great. We'll pick you up in your line. Don't take too long."

"Wait," I rushed in to say, but she had already ended the call. We were talking to him in the ever-after? Not that I didn't trust Rachel, but I didn't like being there. Where would we be? In her demon's apartments?

Too late to back out now, and it wasn't like I was going to. I stood, and walked out from behind my desk. I leaned against the front of my desk, wondering how long it would take them to get here. A few seconds, I suppose. Thinking I had enough time, I reached over behind me to press the little hidden button on my desk.

"Sa'han?" came through clearly from the unseen speakers.

"Quen, Rachel and her demon are taking me to the ever-after so we can all speak to Sparagmos. He may be willing to negotiate some sort of deal."

"Daddy!" was what answered me. That sounded like Lucy.

Surprised, I said, "Quen, are you with the girls?"

"Yes." He said quickly. "You're going in the ever-after?" I waited patiently for him to catch on, taking turns on greeting my girls. I didn't have to wait long. "Okay."

I felt a nudge in my chi. "They're here Quen. I'll be back in a few hours, or less."

I left my desk after re-pressing the button, and headed for the ley line.

***A few seconds later***

"Where are we?" I whispered in Rachel's ear. She shivered, and I pressed against her side to keep her warm. It was the chill that made her tremble. Right?

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, sending the scent of meadow to me. The woman must be nervous. "This is Al's library," she whispered back. I looked over the room. Al's library. It seemed fit. In front of us, there was an arrangement of two back-winged chairs, a couch, a coffee table, and a small bench at the fire place. Behind us were his bookshelves.

I followed Rachel when she moved to sit on the chair nearest to the fireplace. As if she did it often, she held a hand out to the unburnt wood inside it, and with a word of Latin, she lit them up. Smiling, she sat back and brought her knees up. I didn't know what to do. There she was, getting cozy in a demon's library, while said demon removed his crushed velvet jacket and sat on the couch, completely relaxed. Al had his eyes on me, and watching him, I lowered myself to sit in the chair next to Rachel. He didn't object, though I don't see why he would. He moved his gaze from me to Rachel. Still feeling eyes on me, I turned my head and found it was Rachel's. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it. Together, we turned back to Al.

"Where's Nick, Al?" Rachel asked.

"Like I said before, itchy witch, he's in a box." I blinked. A box? "I need to make sure neither of you are going to do anything stupid."

Incredulous, she protested. "Stupid? Like what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't harm him." He kept staring at Rachel, daring her to object.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rachel shifted her knees to one side and folded her arms in her lap.

"Because I don't believe Trenton is going to be trouble. You, on the other hand, might be." He said, almost glaring at her. Well, that flattered me. She, though, huffed and looked insulted. "He's still Newt's property, Rachel."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, fine, whatever. So, when are we going to be able to speak to Nicky?"

He sighed, and then there was a pop of displaced air. Rachel stood at the sound, her eyes going to the figure that misted into existence where we had come in. "Nick," Rachel practically snarled. I gained my feet as well and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going to him. Best to keep our distance.

I glared at the human in hatred. When I stopped Rachel from giving the demons the go ahead to kill him, I hadn't thought that this little insignificant human would threaten her life again. I had believed that issues with Nick Sparagmos were over. Though Quen and I had agreed that being the familiar of the most insane, impulsive demon was a fate he very well deserved. It rankled that I may have to save his ass - because it was obvious Rachel wasn't going to do it - as payment for him giving us the consent to untwist his curse. If I hadn't loved Rachel, if it were some other person who didn't mean as much to me, I wouldn't have thought it worth it. But it was Rachel, and it would be worth keeping her alive.

Then again, he may think living in hell was a good sacrifice if it meant she'd die, and I'd lose her, though it wasn't as if she were mine to begin with.

Nick leered at Rachel, then at me, probably already had guessed what we wanted to discuss with him. That he clearly found comfort in the fact he had the advantage in this ludicrous situation didn't surprise me. "It doesn't shock me that you're opening your legs for Kalamack now. That's what? In the high twenty's now?" He simpered, and my spine crawled. Heat rushed to my face, not in chagrin, but in fury. _Was he calling Rachel a slut?_

"I'm not having sex with Trent." Rachel said stiffly. Her hands became fists, and I had the brief thought of how much I wished that fact to be a lie.

He made an ugly face at her. "You're just fucking him for his money, aren't you? Tired of being broke all the time?"

I cleared my throat in warning. If this man did not shut up and stop insulting her, I swear I'd rip his heart out. "If that were true, she wouldn't have stuck with you." What _had_ she seen in him? He was slime.

Nick glared at me. I gave him a mocking look. Honestly, I couldn't see the appeal. "How's that little girl doing without her momma?" He taunted. I growled at him, catching myself when I almost leaped at him. "That's what I thought," he sneered.

"You son of a bitch!" Rachel yelled, moving around the furniture and running to him with her fists raised. I was to slow to stop her, but Al did before she could land a punch on Nick's smug face. Al wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him.

"See what I mean, itchy witch?" He grunted, ignoring the few kicks and punches she threw his way.

I stood still, leashing in my anger. Ray. All because he had lied to Ceri and Pierce, she wouldn't know her mother. The blood in my veins pulsed harshly and the room became a blurry nothing. All except for Nick. How badly I wanted to tear him to shreds. To throw the most painful spell I knew at his ass. I wanted to throw him down a wood cutter, burn his liquid remains, and gift his ashes to demons to be used as spelling ingredients. I wanted to hunt him down and have my dogs eat him alive. Hell, I'll turn Jonathon back into a person just so he could torture the life out of this fool. I'll turn Nick into a rat and have him as a contestant in the city's rat fights. Hell's bells, how much I wanted to do all those things.

But we needed his worthless hide alive, and we needed him cooperating, not screaming in pain and success, knowing he had won.

I took a calming breath, and then another, closing my eyes. Inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. I opened my eyes, focusing on Rachel. She was done struggling against Al, just trying to blink away the tears that flooded her eyes. Even though she and I weren't going to happen, I needed her alive. Ray was going to need her. Lucy, too. They have Ellasbeth, but she wasn't what they needed. They were going learn many things from Rachel, but not if she is killed.

Rachel met my eyes, and whatever she saw had her straightening to her full height. Her eyes cleared as she calmed. Al let her go, and gave me an unfathomable expression from over her head. In unison, we all turned to Nick. He stood there with humor in his eyes.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, and gazed at him from around her red curls. "How's Newt doing, Nicky? I heard she hasn't been exactly . . . sane for the past few weeks." She practically cooed at him. Nick's complexion turned a ghostly white, and I glance at Rachel. She seemed to be in a better, more teasing mood. Leave it to her to mock him.

"How's Pierce doing, bitch? Oh, I forgot. He's dead." If Nick hadn't been as pale as a sheet, and his voice wasn't raspy and weak, he might have pulled off that air of arrogance he was trying for. Instead, he looked stupid.

Rachel didn't even get riled up, she simply smiled at him. "He's at a peace now. Ceri, too." _We could only hope they went to better places_, I thought.

Nick's face went ugly, but Al spoke before he could. "If memory serves me right, I believe there was something you wanted to speak to this rat about, itchy witch?" Rachel lost her smile and flicked her gaze to her demon a little besides and behind her. As he waved his hand to get on it, I moved around the coffee table and stood at her other side.

She looked up at me, and I reached for her hand, giving her fingers a slight squeeze, and then let go. Encouraged, she licked her lips and said, "Why did you curse us?"

He glared at me in disgust, and in anger at Rachel. "It's because of you two, I'm Newt's familiar." Then he spoke only to Rachel. "You let her take me!"

So, it was for revenge that he cursed us. It wasn't so shocking, and judging from the indifferent looks on Al and Rachel, they probably guessed as much. Rachel cocked a hip and placed a hand on it. "Nick," she said harshly, "two of my close friends are _dead _because of you. Pierce was Newt's familiar and you are responsible for him getting killed by Ku'Sox. She had every right to claim you."

"Why didn't you try to save me, then?"He accused, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. By the Goddess, this human was stupid.

"Why would I?" She almost yelled in exasperation. "You got what you deserved!"

"You used to love me, Rachel." He came back with, attempting to guilt her, and I leaned closer to her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Al do the same thing. "I know we didn't exactly end things peacefully, but doesn't our history mean anything to you?"

Rachel took a step forward, and Al and I each grabbed a hold of her elbows. I couldn't see her face, but the way she held her chin higher and squared her shoulders, it obviously didn't matter to her that she used to love him. He was a part of her past, and she'd rather leave him there. "I used to love you. _Used_ to. But you sold secrets about me to Al, told the coven I could kindle demon magic, and tried framing me with that elf porn statue!" Ah, yes, I remember that little incident, and because of it, I now know what a hairy naked Rachel would look like, and let me tell you that that image wasn't as bad as one might think. "Look, I want you to give us your blood so we can untwist this stupid curse you put on us, and then Trent can go to sleep." Rachel commanded.

Unfazed, he snorted. "Or what?" He questioned, visibly gaining his confidence back as the conversation shifted back to where he held the power. "You can beat me, beg me, all you want, and I still won't give you my consent."

My already fast-beating heart quickened a tad more, and I began to hear it in my ears. "What do you want?" I demanded in a calm voice.

"Rachel dead," he said simply, as if it wasn't obvious. "And you broken. You can stay up as long as you want, but eventually you're going to nod off, and Rachel will die." He grinned at her. "But there is something I would find more pleasure in than you dead, Rachel." He paused. "Buy me from Newt, and release me." He turned to look at me. "You will pay for my living for a couple of months. I want two hundred grand from you." I raised my eyebrows, not surprised. Of course this greedy son of a bitch would demand money from me.

"No," Rachel said, and her demon and I turned to look at her.

I put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, and turned her to me. She had that stubborn slant in her eyebrows. Bloody hell, why did this woman have to be so righteous? "Itchy witch," her demon warned from over her shoulder.

"No," she hissed.

What is wrong with her?! We had a way to save her, and she was refusing? "Rachel," I tried to persuade her, but she slapped my hand off of her.

"Itchy witch," Al snarled. "What did you expect when you requested to see him? That by batting your pretty lashes at him he'd succumb to you?"

"I just wanted to talk to him!" She whispered for only us to hear. "I'm not going to save his ass from Newt. He deserves it!"

Staring into her face, I saw the tears forming in her eyes. She fought the pout her lips wanted to make, but lost the battle of keeping her face from going a light red. As if he sensed her ready to cry, Al shifted his body to block Nick's view of her. He gripped her arms and turned her back to him. I moved with her, keeping her between Al and I. "Rachel," I begged softly, "we can free him, and then get him on our side of the lines. Quen would love to have a shot at him for what he did to Ceri."

She glared at me even as a tear spilled. "Save him, and then kill him?"

"Well, if you don't like that idea, we can always just keep him as mine." Al said, and I looked at him to see a menacing smile on his face. That could work. After all, he asked to be free of Newt. I don't believe any other demons were mentioned. Seeing my understanding, Al's grin widened. "You wouldn't want all my efforts to gain him as a familiar to go to waste, now would you, itchy witch?"

Rachel looked more inclined for that thought, but not that convinced of it. "Or we can give him to the men-who-don't-belong. Finding them might be a bit difficult, but I'm sure if I sought them out, they'd take him." _Though that wouldn't be as __satisfying_, I thought to myself.

She perked up at my suggestion. "As long as I get to cuff him." But she grimaced, tilting her head to side to see Al behind her. "Isn't there anything else that can untwist the curse, though? I like him being with Newt."

"Well, there is one thing you can do, but I doubt you, or your elf, is willing to do." Al admitted just as I was about to tell her no. I looked at him over Rachel's head, shocked, and she turned around completely to see him. There was another way? There was nothing about another way in my books.

"What?" Rachel hissed. "You had me thinking this was the only way, but there is _another_?!"

Al stared calmly at us. "You aren't going to do it, Rachel," he stated confidently. "You wouldn't, even if would save your life."

_She has to do it? _"Do what, Al?" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. We can't have that human overhearing, now could we?

"The only other way is if she kills you, elf."

* * *

**_Okay, so there's chappie 15. Hope y'all liked it! I'm not so certain that an encounter with Nick would be like this, but I did my best:)_**


	16. Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWS BY KIM HARRISON!**

_**Sorry for the extra long wait:( **_

* * *

**RPOV**

I gaped at Al. _I'd have to kill Trent? _I shook my head. No freaking way. I looked over at Trent. He looked like he was kicking himself. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious. The dead can't dream. At least, they aren't supposed to. Al was smirking at us, silently laughing as Trent and I both realized how dumb we were.

"I told you so," Al muttered. He crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows. "Can we get back to Sparagmos, already?"

Holding back a rebuke, I walked around him. He and Trent followed suit, coming to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with me in the middle. Al placed his heavy hand lightly on my shoulder, and Trent gripped my fingers tightly. Even though they were showing me support, I bit my lip, feeling unsure. How was I going to do this? I hated Nick, and after everything he's done to me, how can I save him from this hell? I guess we could give him the freedom that he so did not deserve, and then sic the men-who-don't-belong on his ass. Hell, I could call Captain Edden of the FIB.

Somewhat satisfied, I squared my shoulders, and met Nick's eyes. He was squinting at us suspiciously. I reddened when he noticed the lone tear I had forgotten about. Al's warm glove-free fingers wiped it away, leaving a cool smear on my skin and I licked my lips. God, what was wrong with me? Why was I so damn emotional today?

With that gut-twisting feeling that I was making a mistake, I said in a crystal-clear voice, "Deal."

Nick's gaunt face brightened, then darkened. "Wait, I want something else," he said quickly, and I rolled my eyes. _Was he serious? _

"No," Al snorted. "The deal has already been made. You cannot add to it, you fucking dumb sac."

"Don't, and I won't make good on my end." he said snottily, thinking he had us.

Trent tensed next to me, and I squeezed his fingers. He glanced down at me and I smiled at him confidently. He relaxed. Al chuckled. "Don't, and your soul will be forfeited to Rachel."

His face darkened, but still, he leered at us. "Even so, she'll die in a week."

"Even so, " Al drawled, mocking him, "if she were to die, as her teacher, it's my right to claim everything of hers, including your soul." He grinned at Nick, showing his white, blocky teeth. "Newt's terrible, but I'm sure I could compete with the . . . awful things I plan to do with you. And unlike her, I don't need to keep you functioning."

Nick paled, and a shiver slipped down my spine. Sometimes, it was easy to forget what Al was, and hearing him eagerly discuss torturing Nick had me trembling at just the thought of what he would do if he claimed Nick. Poor son of a bastard would be better dead. Of course, I had nothing to fear. Al wouldn't hurt me . . . if I kept from provoking him, anyways.

At Nick's silence, Al continued, "So, it's settled!" He clapped in delight, but after spending so much time in his kitchen with him lecturing me, I heard the forced cheerfulness when Trent and Nick didn't. "You," he said, pointing at the human eight feet from us. "Back in the box you go."

"Wa-!" He exclaimed, and he vanished in a blink of an eye.

My shoulders sagged, and Trent dropped my hand, only to wrap his arm around me in comfort. I knew I should have pulled away, but he was warm, and he smelled nice. I leaned into him, breathing in deeply. Yes, he smelled very nice. Al's hand slipped from me, and I felt a tug as he twirled a curl of mine around his digit. How funny was this? My ex-nemeses were comforting me. I smiled against Trent's shoulder. Funny, indeed.

"How much will it cost her to buy Nick?" Trent was asking Al from over my head, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I've pressed charges against Newt," Al sighed, his breath hot on my ear and temple. "I'll convince her in handing over Nick, and I'll drop the charges." Oh, so that's why he was down. He was going to lose all that he could have gotten out of Newt, in exchange for Nick. Ouch.

"Shouldn't take long," he mused. "Give me a half hour, and that little fucker will be mine." He paused. I turned my head, and looked up at Al. He smiled at me, then frowned at Trent. "Don't touch anything." He threatened. "Rachel knows how I'll get." And he popped out, leaving Trent and I wide-eyed and completely alone.

I cleared my throat, and walked out of his arms, embarrassed. Walking back to the seat nearest to the fire, I said, "Don't mess with any of his books. He'll go spitting-mad." I grimaced as I remembered when not even a day ago, he'd attacked me. Yeah, right. He'll go crazy on your ass.

Trent shuffled his feet behind me, then followed, sitting down on the couch across from me. I eyed the distance, hating myself nearly as much as I hated the distance between us. I met his eyes, seeing that same urge I had to close the space. I gulped. Dropping his gaze, I got cozy on my seat, shifting my body around until the armrest supported my back, and my knees were drawn to my chest.

I stared at the flames, pretending I was alone and that my teacher was going to be back any minute. The silence was becoming awkward, and I certainly wasn't going to break it. I heard Trent sigh every now and then as the time passed. He made no move to speak to me, lost in his own mind.

As the fire crackled, I became aware of Trent's eyes on me. I peered at him from around my red, tangled curls, and he kept on gazing at me with his brows furrowed in concentration. He sat with his arms resting on his parted knees, and he was very still. "Ahh, Trent?" I asked after a few moments. He exhaled deeply, and he hung his head, showing me the top of his translucent hair.

"Sorry," he muttered, keeping his face cast down. "I was just . . . thinking."

I hadn't clue what to say, but I eventually settled for, "Oh."

He harrumphed, and I returned my attention to the fire. God, what was taking Al so long? Didn't he promise to be back in thirty minutes? "How long has it been?" I wondered out loud.

"Ten minutes," Trent answered me, not knowing my question had been rhetorical. My goodness. Only ten? It felt like an hour has passed. "Feels longer, though, doesn't it?" Trent said softly, echoing my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yes." I mumbled, fighting my desire to look at him. I extended my legs, and draped them over the other armrest. I scooted my body down, stopping when my neck was supported by the armrest. I closed my eyes, and folded my arms over my middle.

The loud silence continued on. Every other minute, or so, Trent would shift himself around on the long couch. At some point, while I was deep in blank-stare mode, he "accidentally" kicked the little table hard, and I jumped. He apologized amid a fit of barely contained laughter at my expense. I claimed it only startled me a little, and he outright laughed at me. I glared at him, and he got louder, holding his sides. Unable to help myself, I joined in, and Al re-emerged, staring at us as we chuckled and giggled like idiots over something completely stupid. I blamed Trent.

Al shook his head, and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I sat up straight, putting my feet on the plush carpet. Trent had gone quiet, and as I met his gaze, he smiled at me warmly. I returned it thinly.

"So, Al," I said after I finally reined in the giggles, "How did it go?"

He smirked and went to sit next to Trent, who scooted away cautiously. Al lifted an ankle atop of his knee, and spread his arms on the back of the couch. "I'll give you the short version, itchy witch." He said, eyes on me. "Newt was upset at first, understandably so, but she eventually gave in to my generous offer. Nick's mine." He boasted.

"That fast?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I did say I was giving you the short version, didn't I, Rachel?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So," Trent butted in, "What's next?"

Both men looked at me, and I pursed my lips, thinking. "Ah," I said, unintelligibly. "I propose we untwist Nick's curse first and, afterwards, he'd be free to go." I glanced at Trent. "But he might want to stick around with you until you cough up the dough."

Both men nodded in unison. "Well, let's bring back that little piece of meat." Al said, standing and plucking Trent up by his shoulder, forcing him to his feet. "I want that curse of his removed, _now_." Al added in a hard voice.

"Yeah, me too." I grumbled, pushing myself up with a grunt.

"Me three." Trent muttered, eyeing me from under his brow. For the first time, I noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes. They were faint, but I still grimaced.

A second and pop of displayed air later, Nick was there, standing on the ugly version of Al's door with his clothes disheveled. He blinked a few times, and then he scowled at us. "It's about time," he said.

Al stepped around the table and went for him, becoming a blur of green and white. Nick's eyes widened, then his body crumbled to the floor after Al struck his face with an audible crack. I winced, feeling the blow myself. "I own you," Al was snarling. "Don't think for a second that you are safe because you are no longer Newt's. You belong to me for the time being."

"Al," I whined, then shut up when he turned his satisfied grin to me.

"What? He never stated he wanted safety from any of us." I looked pointedly at him, and he grunted. "He's mine," he grumbled sullenly, even as he moved away from Nick's hunched form. I wasn't complaining. I mean, I would like to punch Nick so hard he'd fall on his ass, but still.

Trent and I went to stand by Al as Nick caught his breath. Together, we waited impatiently as the human slowly gained his feet. His face was red, and where Al had slapped him was beginning to show hints of purple. I think Al gave him a concussion. _Oh well_, I thought, _he did smart-mouth at him._

"Jump me to reality and then give me my money." Nick panted, his breath coming in and out in quick inhales and exhales. "I'll give you my blood afterwards."

"Give us the blood, and _after _we untwist your curse on Rachel and I, we'll take you to the other side of the lines, and you will receive the cash." Trent said easily from beside me.

His face stiff, Nick refused. "No. I want to be free of this hell hole and have my money. You'll get your end of the deal then."

"No," I barked, putting my hands on my hips.

"It's either my way, or no way." Nick grinned ugly, and I felt like slapping him myself.

Al growled softly in his throat. "No," I repeated.

"I want my freedom and money first." My eye twitched when I caught a quick flash of some unknown emotion dash across his thin face. It was so subtle that I doubted it's appearance.

"No."

"I don't want to be anywhere near you when you try to untwist that curse." Nick said harshly, almost in panic. I saw that flash of uncertainty again, and my warning bells began ringing louder. "Look," Nick pleaded. "Can you blame me? I don't trust any of you." Nick focused his attention on me. "After this, I swear I won't bother you again."

"I don't trust you, Nick," I mocked. "Can you blame me?" After a moment of private thinking, I licked my lips. "We'll meet you halfway."

Nick made a sour face. "Like what?"

"We'll take you to reality." I felt Trent's and Al's surprise. I pressed on before they could argue with me. "You'll give us your blood-"

"Then you give me my money," Nick gleefully interrupted me.

I glared at him for a good five seconds, and continued. "After we're successful on untwisting that curse of yours, you'll get your money."

Nick's wrinkled brow smoothed out. "The destination will be of my choosing." He countered.

"Right," I snorted.

"We'll go to my compound," Trent said, startling me. "In one of my interrogation rooms." Worry flitted through Nick's face. "We'll do it there."

Al clapped once, then said, "When shall we go?"

"Now," Nick and I said simultaneously, and I eyed him suspiciously. He was planning something. I could feel it.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the wait. I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this to be the final chapter. But I opted to write what was supposed to be the end of this chappie into the other.**_

_**So, just so we're clear, the next chappie is the final chapter. \(^o^)/**_


End file.
